Child of the Nighttime Haze
by Split-Girl
Summary: Because she found out that being selected as Champion made her an Emancipated Adult by law from Dobby when Carina thought of asking him for help, she exploited this. She had gone to Gringotts immediately for her parents' wills and knowledge about the Potter Family Assets. What she found out, she definitely did NOT expect.
1. Chapter 1

In which, she gets rebellious and shocked

Not all is as it seems for Carina Estel Potter.

When she was entered in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, she was of course, utterly flummoxed. That, and her whole school is against her for entering herself. Not only that, the whole Hufflepuff save one, bore a grudge for stealing Cedric Diggory's thunder and he was the only one in his house who didn't believe she put her name in. Even her own friends had trouble believing her.

'You should learn the rules, laws and at least benefits off this in somehow, in return for what you're about to put up with soon.' said Cedric. 'I know how vicious Wizarding Kids can be.'

'I learned that since my first year here.' said Carina bitterly. 'The 150 points loss thing and that wasn't even our fault, McGonagall was presumptious, and wouldn't even let us explain ourselves let alone listen to us when she caught us out of Curfew Hours that day. She kept shrieking at us before docking 50 points each off us.' she spat. Cedric cringed as he was among those who gave three first years the stink eye the first time. 'All I know is, I can't rely on any adult in this school. Ever again. I've had a hard time trusting as I grew up. I thought wizarding adults would be different...they bitterly disappointed me, especially the Headmaster and of last year, the Minister! Not only that, my friends of all people thought I put myself in and wouldn't listen to me when I insisted I didn't do it! I thought knowing me for three years, they would know better! Apparently not!' she cried hotly. 'I can't trust anyone here anymore!' she choked out with a sob and she ran off before the older boy can stop her.

As Carina ran away, she wondered who she can trust. Then she had a name in mind. 'Dobby!' she called out as Dobby appeared before her.

'Carina Potter call for Dobby?' Dobby asked her eagerly.

'Dobby, I'm in serious desperation right now and I'm all alone!' Carina cried as the elf did a double-take. 'I can't trust or rely on anyone in this stupid castle! This Tri-Wizard Tournament is the final straw!' she choked out. 'Is there a secret room in Hogwarts nobody knows of?'

'Well, there is one...we call it the 'Come-And-Go-Room'.' said Dobby meekly at the distraught witch.

'Good, take me to the entrance of that place, and after that, pack up my trunk.' Carina instructed him. 'Then tell me all you know about that room.' and she discovered the existence of Hogwarts' Room of Requirement, a room that becomes what the user wishes it to be. So Carina wished for it to become her personal living space, and that, nobody can find her even if they want to. She took to living there, isolating herself from everyone.

She has another task for Dobby. Get her all rule books about the Tri-Wizard Tournament and he is the only one she trusts for her meals and laundry.

Thus for one week straight, nobody saw her ever again, causing panic and she didn't give a damn.

And then she found a rule by the end of Day 2 of that week.

 _-in an event should an Underage Witch/Wizard enter themselves illegally, or they were entered unknowingly against their wills, both events would automatically make them_  
 _emancipated adults of the law as only adult witches and wizards who are of age can enter and compete. While they will gain the privileges entailed, it also means that if_  
 _they commit a crime, even a minor one, they would be tried as an adult in the community. The perks of being Underage lost to them forever. Not only that, they are free_  
 _game for anyone who wishes to court them for marriage as they are adults under the law._

'...shit.' Carina gulped. She then read some more until...

- _But as long as they didn't even participate in the First Task, they cannot lose their_ _magic. The loss of magic happens only if a participant quits halfway into the Tournament._

...she grinned ferally.

'Dobby!' she called out.

'Yes, Carina Potter?'

'You got everything I own, right? Including Gringotts Keys?'

'Erm, the keys nope, Dobby didn't find them in your trunk.' Dobby shook his head.

'Either the Headmaster to Mrs. Weasley has it.' she swore. 'My Vault Number is 687. It should be printed on the key.' Carina told him. 'Please find it for me and any Potter Vault Keys, go get it for me and give them to me.' she said. 'I decided! I'm gonna leave this shithole' she told him firmly. 'Damn, I should have listened to you that summer. Hogwarts really is a dangerous place for me.' she sighed lamentingly. 'But I chose to go if it meant freedom from my hateful relatives. Since I'm here against my will, and I have YET to actually participate, I have a way out while NOT losing my magic because I never accepted nor begun participating!' she squealed in glee. 'So yes, I'm getting outta here before I'm forced into the First Task! Time is of the essence and start tomorrow. Just uhh bring enough food and drink to last me a day while you're gone tomorrow to retrieve all my Vault Keys. Then as for Hedwig, triple-check her for spells before bringing her here. Right now, I only have two friends and that's the both of you.' she deadpanned as Dobby was behaving like Christmas came early when she said he was her only friend along with Hedwig.

'Okie dokie!' and Dobby was gone.

'Then on the other hand, I wait.' said Carina with a smile as she relaxed in her personal suite. 'Freedom..' she smiled wistfully. 'I'll be free soon.'

When Dobby got her keys, she went straight for Gringotts with his help, and the pair disappeared off Britain for good.

On the other hand, because she never showed up in her dorms or attended her classes, a search for her began.

The last person to see her, was her fellow Hogwarts Champion who remained silent and disturbed for a week...until he decided he can no longer keep quiet...and opened up to his father by sending him a letter on Day 7.

xxx

At the Ministry of Magic...

Amos Diggory was reading newspapers and the Headline was about the disappearance of the Girl-Who-Lived when he saw his son's owl come for him. 'Hmmm, sent me a letter eh?' and he checked it out.

 _Hey dad, Ced here._

 _Dad, as you know, she's been a no-show since that night_  
 _and I'm the last person-I think-who saw her. I knew she_  
 _didn't do it even if everyone, yourself included, didn't_  
 _believe her. Poor girl was clearly shocked and distraught,_  
 _and had nobody to turn to as the entire school is against_  
 _her for something that wasn't her fault, believing only what_  
 _they want to believe without even hearing her side and_  
 _giving her a chance to defend herself._

 _I talked to her after breakfast on November 1. Her house_  
 _gave her the stink eye while the Weasley Twins are pretty_  
 _casual about it, still buddy-buddy with her and joking about_  
 _her situation though the latter is the last thing she needed_  
 _as she just looked more miserable and adding fuel to the_  
 _fire unwittingly. I approached her to reassure her that I_  
 _believe her and advised her to read the rules that can_  
 _possibly help her out because I know how vicious the kids_  
 _can be, and this is what she told me while on the verge of_  
 _crying:_

 _'I learned that since my first year here. The 150 points loss_  
 _thing and that wasn't even our fault, McGonagall was presumptious,_  
 _and wouldn't even let us explain ourselves let alone listen to us_  
 _when she caught us out of Curfew Hours that day. She kept shrieking_  
 _at us, before docking 50 points each off us.'_

 _'All I know is, I can't rely on any adult in this school. Ever again._  
 _I've had a hard time trusting as I grew up. I thought wizarding_  
 _adults would be different...they bitterly disappointed me, especially_  
 _the Headmaster and of last year, the Minister! Not only that, my_  
 _friends of all people thought I put myself in and wouldn't listen to_  
 _me when I insisted I didn't do it! I thought knowing me for three years,_  
 _they would know better! Apparently not! I can't trust anyone here_  
 _anymore!' and she ran off, crying._

 _I asked Granger about what she meant about the Minister and what_  
 _she meant by 'last year'. Apparently, the murder case of the betrayed_  
 _Potters has more to it than anyone knew about. Sirius Black is innocent._  
 _He was framed for the betrayal and murder of 13 muggles and a man_  
 _long thought of to be dead, Peter Pettigrew who is in fact alive, and_  
 _posed as a pet rat to the Weasleys for thirteen years until Black broke_  
 _out of Azkaban upon finally locating him through a newspaper article,_  
 _recognizing his animagus form of a rat in the Prophet Headlines about_  
 _the Weasleys winning a lottery with the family on front page news in_  
 _Egypt. He broke out to prove his innocence but that didn't go too well._  
 _Potter, Granger and Weasley worked to save him but Pettigrew got away_  
 _...and since they have no proof as said proof ran away, Snape and the_  
 _Minister thought they were Confunded and again, nobody listened to them._

 _Because Potter has trouble trusting adults as she grew up, it makes one_  
 _wonder what happened to her years before Hogwarts, and what kind of_  
 _place she returns to every summer, don't you think? It should speak_  
 _volumes as she was desperate to save Black as he is apparently, her_  
 _godfather and gave a damn about her in their short time together despite_  
 _being in the slammer, which was enough for her to risk her neck against_  
 _Dementors._

 _That, and he is clearly sane, something unheard of for someone_ _being  
'roommates' with Dementors for years and he is the only adult she_  
 _trusts, other than Professor Lupin who was with them on that night as he_  
 _too, wanted the truth as Professor Lupin was friends with James Potter,_  
 _Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew for years. No doubt Professor Lupin  
is with him now to keep him company and keep him out of trouble while  
Rat-Hunting._

 _Not only that, for someone who was wealthy because she is from a_  
 _Pureblood line and that means 'old money', she wears clothes five times_  
 _her size and clearly belonged to a boy's that she often favors her_  
 _school uniform and she's a skinny little thing, and eats too little its  
a miracle she wasn't blown off her broom in Quidditch Matches because  
she's so skinny and clearly, very underweight. I noted that the first time  
I first saw her in school, she's the tiniest First Year there is to be sorted._

 _Please take my letter seriously as this is a case of a man wrongly_  
 _chucked to prison and her home life is suspect...and please hurry_  
 _before she does something drastic, like, do something really stupid_  
 _out of grief as we haven't seen her for a week now. Nobody, not_  
 _even Filch and the Weasley Twins can find her and those three know_  
 _Hogwarts' secret passages better than anyone and everyone knows  
that so the teachers and strangely, Bagman are getting twitchy._

 _Really worried here now,_

 _Ced_

'Bloody hell,' he swore as he stood from his desk. 'I better go see Amelia.' and he went to the Director's Office. 'Amelia.'

'What is it Amos, I'm on my wits' end here right now.' said Amelia Bones gloomily. 'What with the disappearance of Miss. Potter and the idea that she'll become a Squib if she doesn't show up if she wasn't found on time...'

'My son sent me something that should be an eye-opener and a solution to our problem.' said Amos, giving her a letter. 'And if you do it right, that girl may come back on her own free will.' Madam Bones took the letter from the pudgy man.

'I'll read this so I'll return it to you later.' she said as the man nodded before leaving.

Indeed, the letter is a great clue, and many questions surrounding the people involved, and she has a lot to do.

But they're too late. Four days too late.

xxx

Third day of that week...

Carina wrote a letter to 'whoever manages the Potter Family Accounts, Assets, Properties and Wills'. 'Hedwig, Dobby will apparate you to Dufftown. Fly from there to Gringotts. This is so nobody from Hogwarts sees you OK? And when you're done, go straight to Dufftown and Dobby will pick you up and return you to me safely. Right now if you're caught, you'll be used to pressure me into participating that blasted tournament.' she told her owl. 'So we have to be really discreet about this and wait for a reply. Dobby will pick you up in Dufftown tomorrow morning.' Hedwig hooted in affirmation. 'Thanks girl. Give this letter to the needed person.' Dobby then vanished with the owl.

By nightfall, around 8 pm...a goblin named Narvak received her letter.

"From her eh? I wonder what took her so long." he wondered as he read it anyway.

 _To the goblin or person managing my family's assets and finances,_

 _It took me a while to learn that all other possibilities existed as I was_  
 _hardly told anything since my arrival in the magical community at age_  
 _11, and I had to learn everything else from a good friend and said good_  
 _friend, is a wacky, but very nice House Elf Dobby. I tricked Malfoy into_  
 _freeing him when the little fella gave me subtle hints that he can't stand_  
 _the bleached prick, so yeah, I did it. He's more reliable than any human  
adult and that's saying something. I can really count on Dobby._

 _As you know, I was in the Tri-Wizard Tournament but what nobody knows_  
 _because they didn't bother to ask my side of the story as I DID NOT PUT_  
 _MYSELF IN, being presumptious sheeple they are and the adults forced me_  
 _in, and Bagman was gleeful I wanted to smash his face. But when I read_  
 _the rules, its MY damn turn to be happy as this tournament emancipated_  
 _me as a legal adult in society, meaning, I can access my family vaults and_  
 _open wills, if any in order to secure my freedom to leave this damn country._  
 _I wish to meet you as soon as your schedule is open but right now, I'm in_  
 _hiding to avoid being forced. My hiding delays the First Task somehow  
despite it being scheduled on at November 24 as planned as __nobody wants  
me to be a Squib so they're pushing for delay until they can find me. Hah!  
If only they read the rulebook __THOROUGHLY!_

 _Hedwig will wait for your reply and I hope for a good word from you.  
And when I can come, Dobby will help me out with invisibility as I can  
anticipate that they'll stake out Gringotts for me in a bid to catch me.  
I just hope the scary guards with Halberds at the front door don't  
chop us up!_

 _C. E. Potter_

'Well, this is interesting...' Narvak frowned as he drafted a letter and gave it to the snowy owl. 'Now what are these stupid wizards up to?'

xxx

Next morning...

Carina received Narvak's reply.

 _Dear Ms. Potter,_

 _Your letter, however crudely-written, speaks loud volumes_  
 _that you were never educated about your heritage and what_  
 _you own by your Magical Guardian. Your self-proclaimed_  
 _Magical Guardian is Albus DUmbledore as Sirius Black is in_  
 _Azkaban without a trial, so he is still welcome to get his money_  
 _in Gringotts anytime and he knew that as he took enough gold_  
 _for a Firebolt and that's the only thing he did since his freedom._  
 _Unless he is properly convicted, we have no reason to ban him._  
 _Our rules are that flexible. Just learn to write more formally  
next time._

 _No doubt Black cannot educate you without getting re-caught,_  
 _and since Dumbledore clearly didn't teach you worth a damn,_  
 _he will he charged for gross irresponsibility and failure to_  
 _stop this scandal regarding the Tri-Wizard Tournament adds_  
 _fuel to the fire, so I shall have him fired from this post in both_  
 _Gringotts and the Ministry. To be done discreetly of course as_  
 _I can see you have no love for anyone at the moment, and  
prefer to spring up once you're done and preferably far away._

 _As your Family Manager, I am always free after I have to deal_  
 _with many attempts to take money illegally from your vaults._  
 _I will talk to you about that in person before I file official charges._  
 _You can come anytime as long as its not breakfast, lunch and_  
 _dinner time. Do not come at 6-8am, 12-2pm and 6-8pm on that note.  
My office is at room 1050. Its way underground you would need  
a cart._

 _Narvak._

'Tempus!' upon casting the spell, its 7:45. "I'll wait for 9 am just to be sure..." she thought as she enjoyed a breakfast of Crumpets with strawberry jam, Sunny-Side Up eggs with ketchup, and meatball soup. For a drink as she doesn't want to see Pumpkin Juice for a long time, she tried out with drinking tea. A bit weird, but everyone drinks this every day, right? And Britain is known for its Tea Culture anyway...she'll just have to get used to it.

xxx

Gringotts, after breakfast...

She made Dobby help her out. They stealthily went to Gringotts with the Entrance Guards eyeing them wryly before letting them in.

"They can see us!" both Carina and Dobby gulped nervously as they made a beeline for the carts while Dobby sent a note to the teller before anyone can line up.

 _Please tell Mr. Narvak that C. Potter is here to see him incognito._  
 _I can see Ministry agents outside and inside the bank trying to_  
 _catch me and forcefully return me to Hogwarts when I am to meet_  
 _him in his office in secret._

Upon getting to the tunnels, the pair could relax.

'Phew! Bloody hell, Diagon Alley is out to catch me, there's even agents inside the lobby!' Carina swore irritably as they drove the cart with Dobby controlling it.

'We is OK Carina Potter!' said Dobby reassuringly. 'Nobody but us in here tunnels!'

'But just incase, keep up the invisibility and soundless magic on our cart so nobody hears us. There may be stakeouts in front of my Trust Vault.' Carina instructed. 'I know that's unlikely but still. We can only relax inside Narvak's Office.'

'Yes miss!'

Upon passing the 600th floor, Carina's eyes were on critical concentration.

Bloody hell, was that Hagrid and Mrs. Weasley in front of her Trust Vault?!

Upon driving past by to the 700th floor, Carina let out a string of angry swearwords.

So yes, Narvak can see how pissed off she is after she knocked politely and he let her in.

'Bloody hell, Hagrid and Mrs. Weasley are staking out my Trust Vault doors!' she snarled. 'They went that far! I can't believe this!' she shrieked, red-faced in rage.

'Is that so?'

'I thought of all possibilities in order not to get caught, even the most ridiculous ideas and one of them turned out to be bloody right sir.' Carina choked out, steaming in anger as she sat down on the nearest chair closest to her manager. 'I'm fucking caged in this country! No goddamn freedom at all! I hate them all!' she burst out in rage. 'What must I know about everything?' she asked him wearily.

'I'd say you're in for a long stay before you fly the coop, so to speak.' said Narvak wryly. 'And if you like, you can join me in lunch at the Goblin Cantinas.'

'...that would be nice.' Carina sighed. 'By the way, I didn't see any stalkers on this floor.'

'That would be because only wealthy clients and family members are allowed here and so far, there's only ten families on this floor.' said Narvak. 'So yes, its very free in here and three floors below is the Cantina. You need not worry about anyone from the Ministry here or some people you know trying to get you. Where do you want to start?'

'The wills.'

'Ahh yes, I have them ready.' Narvak took out two pieces of fancy parchment. 'Traditionally there will be a public will reading regarding beneficiaries involved, but that's up to you.'

'I want it private to me for now. And if one Peter Pettigrew is a beneficiary, I ban that fucking traitor from receiving even a single Knut from my parents. I'll explain while I read the public one.'

As her eyes read the public will, she told Narvak what happened a few months ago.

The beneficiaries are herself, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and Neville Longbottom who is their Godson to her surprise. Not only that, there's also money for her maternal grandparents whom she never even met and freaking Petunia.

'So that's what's happened 13 years ago?'

'Yes.' said Carina, taking a swig of tea from Dobby, thanking her ever-prepared friend. 'Are my maternal grandparents still alive? I never met them, not even once.'

'Er yes, last I checked 13 years ago when Lily Potter made the will with your father, they were in their late 40s.' this caused Carina to swear. 'Right now, they should be 64 for your grandfather, and 66 for your grandmother. Still alive and springy, otherwise their names would blacken from the will.' Narvak explained. 'I have their address here.'

'...oh...just another thing denied to me I guess.' said Carina bitterly. 'Before I send them a shocking letter, I'll have Dobby secretly spike their food with as many health potions as possible just so they don't get Emergency Room-level shock after they read my letter in the future.' she then read the second will which was to her alone.

 _Dear Carina,_

 _Its me, your mum. You know full well that your father and I_  
 _love you to bits. And if you're seeing this will, this means we_  
 _died to protect our darling star as its what 'Carina Estel' means._  
 _I wrote this will without James knowing...and he probably died_  
 _never knowing that you are not really his daughter._

Carina choked on her own spit, Dobby raised up yet another warm tea, making Narvak raise an eyebrow.

 _Shocking right? Well, its brought on by wartime anxiety. There_  
 _was a time that James was out for too long with Sirius on wartime_  
 _missions and me, a wife fearing for the worst, went out to drink_  
 _in a bar in London out of fear. Its there I met your uhm, genetic_  
 _father. He's a doctor who's trying to be real smooth with the_  
 _ladies and a hopeless pervert and flirt. I ignored his dumb-assery_  
 _while I drank my fear off at the bar. Next thing I know, I woke_  
 _up naked on bed with said dumbass who's snoring too loud. I did_  
 _1+1 and I ran like hell after getting dressed, and took a long bath_  
 _back home. A month later, James came back, apparently stuck_  
 _in St. Mungo's for an injury that nearly killed him and Edgar Bones._  
 _And during those four weeks, I missed my period. I took a muggle_  
 _test and bam. I'm pregnant with you._

 _James wanted er, 'comfort' as he has no telling when he could come_  
 _home to me again and if he could ever have a family. I agreed just_  
 _so I could hide the fact that I unwittingly cheated on him with an_  
 _idiot, but hey, I'm drunk, OK? And I can't bear to break James' heart._

 _And it so happens that James, due to pureblood inbreeding, has_  
 _severely-low fertility like his parents who had him waaaay late in_  
 _life, my in-laws were afraid they won't live to see a grandchild from_  
 _us, especially as Dragon Pox was a plague back then and children_  
 _and elderly are vulnerable to it. However, after days of constant_  
 _uhm...married-life 'fun', I told your father and his parents 'we got_  
 _lucky'. They were so happy that your paternal grandparents died_  
 _happy despite having Dragon Pox, dying days within of each other._

 _But the guilt killed me despite happy celebrations, and it was killing_  
 _me, which I hid with a smile. Because I lied to your father and your_  
 _grandparents who love you even while you're still inside me._  
 _Because Sirius was made Godfather, Sirius was the one who named_  
 _you and stuck to Black Family Tradition. Carina is a constellation in_  
 _the Sky and also in Latin, means 'little darling' and Estel is 'star' in_  
 _french. When we made our public will, James left you everything._  
 _When he got out on a job again, I made this letter for your eyes only._

 _Despite how you came to be, both your father and I love you._  
 _And never get drunk all alone in a bar, OK? Don't be bad like mommy._  
 _I left Narvak my memory of the man before I got drunk. And take this_  
 _secret with you to the grave. Because if anyone finds out you're not_  
 _a Potter, the Ministry will gleefully take everything of the Potters from_  
 _you and profit off it. It should be yours alone. Run like hell before this_  
 _gets out. And for the sake of your parents, be happy. Live happy._

 _Love,_  
 _Lily_

Carina is deeply shaken by this revelation. She is not a half-blood, but Muggleborn like Hermione. 'Narvak...you knew this right?' she stammered out to Narvak.

'Long, long time ago.' Narvak confirmed to the shaken teenager. 'And through goblin technology, this is his face.' she was given a photo of a man with dark brown hair parted in the middle, wearing a white coat and casual outfit under it.

'The whole Gringotts knows that the Potter line is long dead long ago?'

'Yes. But we respect our client's wishes first and foremost regardless of facts.' said Narvak in a way that he sounded comforting as the girl burst into tears.

'Sniff...well, if this gets out I better make plans fast before I learn all I need to know about my... _not-quite heritage_.' Carina choked out as she felt like there's a lemon lodged in her throat. 'Narvak, please open up two new vaults in the most underground tunnels, and put my Trust Fund and Potter Fortunes and items there. Make it look like I drained it and ran off with it when in reality, the money is still here under your care.' she grinned deviously. To ensure nobody knows, make it a nameless vault that only the two of us can get into.'

'Very well. No goblin likes any attempt of stealing from others either anyway.' Narvak nodded.

'And is it possible for me to access my money here despite being in another country?'

'Yes, but with a fee charge due to money transfers.'

'I plan on going far away so I need to know locations of other branches worldwide and how to get there. That's all I need to know before I learn how to manage the Potter Estate and assets.'

And her lessons began, having to make several trips for it that lasted until Christmas, as she now took residence in a hotel in London, protected by Dobby who also subtly cares for her maternal grandparents before she could send them information about her.

She also didn't care much for the chaos she caused in her wake as 'it's none of her business'.


	2. In which, she starts over

In which, she starts over

Christmas...

'So, is everything ready, Narvak?' Carina asked as she learned and prepared all she could, including copious uses of Time Turners.

'Of course. We have everything ready. Papers and all.' said Narvak as he gave her a suitcase.

'Thank you for everything.' said Carina gratefully. 'After a week, please activate my parents' public wills. Goodness knows Moony needs the money...and also, once its done, please give that letter to Sirius after telling him to come here in person, sound of mind, spirit, body and magic.' she said. 'Even after he's finally fount innocent, I just couldn't bear to face him out of guilt and shame regarding who sired me despite his belief for years. This will utterly crush him so I guess I'm twistedly happy we haven't really bonded that much yet.' she said glumly. 'All I know is I have no one unless my real father and I meet somehow and accept me or if I made new friends outside. Until then I'll be all alone. Its something I have to live with.'

'Well, try not to be too cynical.' Narvak chided. 'One can never tell with life. Now have Dobby take you to the airport because your flight is in ten minutes.'

'Yes. Thank you for everything.' Carina bowed before leaving with Dobby and her owl.

She left with the knowledge that things are kept from her.

Her maternal family and whether or not they'd accept her was up for debate but she won't meet them sometime soon.

The fact that Dumbledore kept all this from her and luckily, he has no clue what her mother did.

Attempts of illegal withdrawals by the Headmaster beyond his Magical Guardian stipend(fired long ago on her wish).

Attempts of 'shady withdrawals on her behalf' by Molly Weasley and this began in year 1992(was interrogated when alone at home when Carina wanted answers). Luckily Narvak put his foot down with smooth use of Goblin and Ministry Laws. Apparently the 'withdrawals on her behalf' was because 'Because she and my children are friends, surely she won't mind!' that's essentially _stealing_ , isn't it?

Two weeks into her training, Sirius finally got a really-late trial, and the reason why it was made was because Director Bones investigated starting with a son's letter to his father. It was something she was grateful to Cedric Diggory for. Not only that, by being on the run and for people who really read the Rule Books, there's a way out for her whether or not she participated that she is a legal adult in the eyes of the law '-no thanks to the idiocy of the Hogwarts staff, Barty and Ludo'-Madam Bones' words in the Prophet. Now that the first task started and she's no longer in danger, she can now go back to being a normal student, but she still did not show up, merely telling her tutor that 'Not coming back is my idea of a big 'fuck you all'.' Madam Bones also called out Crouch Sr. for the huge mistake regarding Sirius and by the whole Wizengamot at the time, and according to laws, wrongful imprisonment of anyone, especially a member of a noble house warrants as a major offense warranting major sanctions. 100.000 Galleons per Wizengamot Member involved in his case as to WHO voted he go to Azkaban. Ouch! And for those who can't pay up, Sirius can charge up the fees in his own way!

So yes, the very vindictive man showed WHY he is a **Black**.

One letter, Carina got two things she and Remus long wanted, and now there's a manhunt for Rat Animagi, in which he offered a reward of 500.000 Galleons dead or alive. However, she couldn't show up to him out of guilt as he focused his efforts on finding her with Remus last she heard.

Finally, at Christmas, she sent Cedric a Firebolt which she purchased using her Family Vault out of gratitude and she deliberately sent it on Christmas to 'sweeten the deal'.

And now, she's on a flight to Japan where she'll begin her quest in graduating muggle school before finding her father.

On the same day, Out of tactfulness, while Narvak called in the Will Beneficiaries, he waited for at least, New Year for Carina's letter to drop the bomb on Sirius and Remus. And she wanted to wait at least until March, when Dobby is confident they suddenly will not get a stroke from reading their granddaughter's letter to them.

Its her first time on a plane while wearing her suppressor bracelet just so she won't cause the plane's computers to malfunction as magic fries technology. She really doesn't want to be responsible for a Plane Crash while in her terrible emotional state.

She landed in Narita Airport and made her way to a town she intended on settling in, to be really out-of-the-way. A town near the hills and seaports. Namimori.

"A new start, here I come."

December 26.

12 hours and some minutes was what it took to get to the Orient.

She settled for living in a Manshon, in a spacious 1LDK Apartment complete with a bathroom and toilet. Of course, she has to buy everything herself. Considering she plans to hide in Japan until she graduates College, she bought new furniture, appliances and electronics as she would be here for eight years...or probably forever if she chickened out.

She applied for Namimori Middle as a Sophomore and she was nervous.

Given her physical condition, she had to undergo and consume numerous things to be healthy, look good, and purchased good clothes and shoes for four seasons-but had to ask the salesladies for help as she's horribly inept in modern fashion standards, not by choice. And considering what kind of country she's in, and styled her hair nicely into a straight, shoulder-length bouncy bob.

She continued making herself look better and studied hard until school came in April.

xxx

March, a month ago...

'You called us here again, Narvak?' Sirius asked Narvak as he and Remus arrived when summoned by the Goblin by letter.

'Yes.' said Narvak. 'Ms. Potter discovered something that shook her world during her stay here...and she asked that I will let you see it when she's long gone out of fear for your reaction.'

'Something that shook her and she fears Sirius' reaction?' Remus frowned.

'Its a private will from Lady Potter meant for Miss. Potter.' said Narvak as he took out the bomb. 'She feared that if you find out what's in it, you wouldn't care for her anymore as you have no reason to. Its what she firmly believes given how she grew up, and her experiences in the community cemented those beliefs. While she wants you to know the truth, she'd rather not be around to see your reaction.' Sirius and Remus exchanged looks to see Lily's will...

They're just as shocked as Carina was months ago.

'...well...wow.' Remus choked numbly. 'This explains Lily's weird behavior that she's overly doting on James...we just thought its war anxiety.'

'S-she thought I'm going to hate her just for seeing this?' Sirius choked out. 'Moony!' he wailed at Remus, 'I thought of nothing but Carina and my promise to James while I was in my Cell! I'm angry alright, but at Lily! Never her! Carina never asked for all this!' he broke down. 'She was even willing to be a fugitive with me months ago if it meant having family!'

'She believes otherwise, given the mentality of your kind gave her one heck of an impression.' Narvak sneered. 'So yes, she has good reason to have no faith and be in utter resignation as she believes nothing good ever happens to her. All she's happy about is you finally free and she sent that Diggory boy a Firebolt for his part in it. But she has zero confidence in ever having a happy family.'

'Do you know where she is, Narvak?' Remus asked Narvak while Sirius was broken on the floor.

'She wishes to calm down herself because she is still high-strung, reeling from shock and fearing your reaction. For now, cool down before I tell you anything on her request. I'd say you got six months to cool off.'

'We'll be back then.' said Remus, dragging a sobbing friend out of the office, and returning the will to Narvak because that will, will further destroy Carina if it gets out and frankly, the girl needs a break.

xxx

Hogwarts...

Since the truth came out, not all was in sunshines and daisies and the atmosphere was glum at best, and thoroughly embarrassed to their foreign neighbors. The ones most affected on the staff was Hagrid whom Carina, Ron and Hermione protected in their First Year, and Professor McGonagall who played a big blow to the girl's fragile trust-issues while the Headmaster laid the finishing blow by denying her of her only wish. Carina's former friends and Quidditch Teammates were also silent as they should have known better.

Their presumptuous nature drove away the girl-who-lived who was willing to become a Squib just to get out of the tournament she didn't sign for, until someone thoroughly read the rules(Amelia Bones). The only one truly clean, was Diggory, the only person who believed in her, and his belief gratuitously repaid in kind, in the form of a Firebolt even though he can no longer play Quidditch in his Final Year in Hogwarts. This was also an insult to injury as Gryffindor lost their only Quidditch Member who has the same broom and for Hufflepuff, so near yet so far. They could never see that Firebolt play for their team, as Carina vindictively ensured only Cedric can use it. To anyone who wasn't Cedric Diggory or even a Polyjuicer, they would be viciously electrocuted enough to be knocked out for a week. There was also no longer the spirit of competition, with the champions only playing out of obligation in fear of losing their magic.

However what happens if someone entered an unwilling participant in, a cost 'Moody' is already paying. A large chunk of his magical powers is taken from him, leaving him a weak wizard only little better than a Squib.

Not only that, the Court Trial in the Wizengamot opened a lot of questions regarding her years before Hogwarts as she had trouble trusting as she revealed to Cedric Diggory. Try as Dumbledore might stall to protect the Dursleys and avoid yet another Anti-Muggle Propaganda, he had no choice in the end as the Dursleys were taken to court, and grilled.

What came out, shocked the court into silence and then the blame games and shouting matches began, with the Dursleys sentenced to Azkaban, and the first muggles to go there while their son Dudley is in the custody of his Aunt Marge as given the boy's spoiled nature, he needed a 'firm hand'. Combine her life with her Hogwarts Years, with the Tri-Wizard Tournament being the final straw, it was little wonder why Carina Potter ran away with her money and perfectly fine with being a Squib as she is clearly capable of fending for herself. She is the only underage they knew who could cook, clean the house and do the laundry, all the while living the life of a House Elf!

Augusta Longbottom shrieked it was a horrible way to repay the Potters for fourteen years ago, that Lily and James Potter are rolling over their graves by now and the court hung their heads in shame. She also lambasted Rita Skeeter for writing her articles about the girl who clearly, wasn't at fault with going-ons in Hogwarts that she demanded a non-biased reporter cover the court proceedings or else the whole Daily Prophet will be out of a job and she'll ensure it with the power of her family. With that threat, for once, the Daily Prophet printed 'clear journalism'.

The Final blow was on the Hogwarts Staff, particularly Dumbledore and McGonagall whose names were mentioned. Hagrid revealed the reason for them being 'out of curfew hours'. He met 'a chap' who was an illegal dealer of Dragon Eggs but nobody bought it from him, so Hagrid offered to win it in a card game instead in hopes of sending it to the Ministry before it hatches as he has no idea what's in it nor can he turn the guy in as because Hagrid was an expelled student, yet another victim of presumptuous judgment, he doesn't have a wand as the Ministry snapped it in half so he couldn't fight the illegal dealer. Ron offered to mail his brother Charlie and they met him and his colleagues who took the Dragon that hatched while they were on the way...a Norwegian Ridgeback-an illegal species to sell with good reason- that they took back to the Romanian Preserve. Then they got caught after doing a good deed!

When asked about why he was expelled, he revealed his circumstances when he was a student. Not only was he proven innocent and allowed to use a wand again to continue his education, Tom Marvolo Riddle also lost the awards he won through foul play using Hagrid and the baby Acromantula he was raising and training to be a pet and a future financial help for his father as Acromantula silk and venom DOES cost a pretty penny to fund his Hogwarts years. Due to what happened to the trio for the huge points loss, Hagrid offered them refuge in his hut and did his best to compensate the kids as he knows how vicious peers can be 'fer the dumbest reasons'. He was in fact, the last to see Carina after he opened his hut to her again after seeing her crying, telling him that the only one who believed her, was Cedric Diggory and he was the only adult who believed her in the castle. She 'vented out' her anger and grief and he listened to her patiently but he was shocked she knew 'words young ladies should not say' but could not bring himself to scold her. And then she was never seen again after going back to the castle after cooling down.

Letters were sent to Carina in hopes of apologizing to her, but with Dobby's magic, the owls kept flying in circles, unable to find her.

xxx

Evans Family Residence...

Dobby nervously showed up to his new masters though technically, Carina is his master as he's feeding off her magic through their bond. Considering Carina disliked him wearing a filthy pillowcase and never took a bath as it was Pureblood Cruelty Doctrine of Prejudice as she calls it, she ordered him to 'care for himself'. That means taking baths, washing his clothes, eating and drinking enough, and wearing decent working clothes. She had gone to a doll shop and bought him a shirt, overalls and socks for a scarf as the eccentric elf likes socks as a sock freed him from the Malfoys. But she had to make his shoes from scratch with magic and some material he looked more like a handyman than a housekeeper.

'Oh my! Who are you dear?'

'Dobby is Dobby the House Elf, ma'am!' said Dobby. 'Dobby cooks and cleans in return for magic. Miss Carina Potter is my mistress but she asks me to care for you instead while Dobby gets magic from her.' the elderly couple exchanged looks. 'Uhhh you knows, Lily and James Potter?'

'Lily's daughter? I've never seen her for several years.' said Mr. Evans. 'Petunia says she died with Lily and her husband when Voldemort attacked them.' he said gloomily.

'Erm, not quite...Dobby is asked to give you letter.' Dobby gave them a letter from their other grandchild whom they've never seen or known in almost fifteen years. 'Dobby start cleaning now!' and Dobby ran off to do his job...knowing full well the outbursts of anger that'll come in minutes while he cooks.

Well, at least there's one thing to be happy about. Their daughter did leave them a fortune worth more than what Pension money they have...

But sometimes, there are things one is happier not knowing. Dobby did not tell them that Petunia and Vernon Dursley became the first-ever muggles to grace Azkaban.

xxx

Japan...

School began on April's first monday.

The uniform is a cream blazer over a black skirt. Under the blazer is a button-up shirt and a red ribbon. Given her condition from recently-recovering from malnutrition, she's now healthier but 'barely scraping healthy'. A few months is NOT enough time to recover from 11 years and 9 months' worth(by adding up four summer vacations post-Hogwarts and its nine weeks per school year) of malnourishment. Potions can only get one so far and for medical potions for fixing malnutrition to work, they need building blocks called _food_. The only thing that works instantly, were the skin-care and hair-care potions.

But at least her gaunt face was the first to be fixed. She looked like a proper, youthful teenager with no stress. Her body just has looong ways to go.

She is in Class 2-C because she went by the name Tsubomi Karina and students are divided by Alphabetical Order per class. She did her best to excel in school(while forced to bring a number of dictionaries to get by). Due to difficulty yet persevering in hard work, her grades are barely scraping by, with her scores being in the 50s. She has the legal excuse of being a foreigner who just started out in Japan to justify her 'barely-there' grades. At least she was noted to be trying as she has plenty of dictionaries and reference books in her bag. That, and her Japanese sounds so funny(because she mispronounces everything with wrong accents) that she was labelled as 'the fun, funny foreigner with funny japanese' and she's really popular with her classmates...and she joined the Fencing Classes every after school.

However, she does NOT tolerate bullying. Period. In a month wherein there's a reputation of a 'Dame-Tsuna' everyone pokes fun at, she helped out the poor outcast kid. She made the whole school forget about his reputation and making fun of him, while ensuring Nezu gets fired for being an abusive teacher by sending his real school records to the Principal, and a Time Capsule buried in Namichuu's grounds revealing his old Namichuu grades. She didn't want Tsuna to end up like she did, she magically forced the teachers to be reliable adults he could turn to when the atmosphere sucks.

She succeeded but not even she can cure a long history of being a bully-victim.

If she was a quiet, stoic one who put up with it, he was a timid, submissive, open-coward and often hysterical when startled. She visited his house to have a good magical look at his mother, and she had to fix her too. As for the boy himself...the flow of whatever he has, was wonky. But with her limited knowledge, fixed what she could, loosening up what caused it to go wonky. But considering how it's done, she can only do halfway and she has to choose. Mind or body?

She chose mind for now, and removed the worst parts of his personality borne from years of bullying and being no-good and healed him. Afterall, what's the use of body if what's mostly-needed, are brains to get by in life?-was her thought. She got rid of his loudly hysterical, cowardly, wimpy, defeatist attitude, leaving only the timid, submissive ones behind but these two qualities are overshadowed by the fact that he really is a good kid who just wanted friends and acceptance.

Much like...herself.

Smiling, she left him beauty products and compelled him to use it for a week. Gaining friends is defined by shallow kids these days. Good looks, popularity and how useful you are to them, forgetting what REALLY matters in a true friendship. But she should at least, improve Tsuna's good looks to give him a helping hand. Ohhh and he's popular alright, _the wrong way_.

With that, mission accomplished, before a certain demon-tutor came for the kid. By then, Tsuna's grades improved for the Midterm.

xxx

For Reborn, when he came...

The wife seems normal while the son...well...he has very soft and silky-looking fluffy brown hair, and a skin most women older than him would kill to have. He also has thick, long lashes and considering he looks like his mother and thankfully doesn't resemble his father being 3/4 Japanese 1/4 Italian, his problem lay in the fact that the kid is a 'no-good' in school with bad grades. But when he investigated, he started doing real well in Midterms. From indeed, no-good, his grades supernaturally-rose. If only in quizzes, exams and homework and seeing this attitude, Reborn would have suspected cheating, but impossible as he has no friends. He is a social outcast.

By his expression and body language, he is timid, meek, submissive with zero confidence in himself with an attitude of utter resignation, and not looking forward to life at all. Not good for a boss to be. He would have to get to know this recent development as info given to him, is hilariously outdated. It was good he thought of investigating on his own before coming here.

'Ciaossu.'

xxx

For one Sawada Tsunayoshi, he knows what his life had been like, so he wasn't looking forward to anything at all, but he could tell some things changed.

Learning became so easy for him though he's still hopeless in P.E. Maybe things are looking up, but he still doesn't have friends anyway...

Then came this baby tutor...

He knew that with this kid, his life would change.

Why, his survivor's instincts screamed a shrill, hysterically high-pitched DANGERDANGERDANGERDANGERDANGERDANGERDANGERDANGERDANGERDANGERDANGERDANGER...

xxx

At school...

Reborn noted students in the school.

There's one foreigner who has been here who clearly changed her name and faked her records. He traced to her real identity which explains why she changed her last name. From 'Potter' to 'Tsubomi', written as 'Beautiful Vase/Jar' and her given name in katakana as she is foreign, not native and from Britain. She's popular for her looks and personality, as well as her funny japanese.

But he felt a potent power in the girl who could be Guardian Material. But her body clearly needs some work. He'll search her house tomorrow.

'Ciaossu.' Reborn greeted Carina who stared, wide-eyed at him.

xxx

Carina stared wide-eyed at the baby.

'...a baby in school?' she croaked out in her funny japanese.

Then she froze.

She felt it.

This baby possesses a strong power no baby should have.

'...what creature are you?'

xxx

Creature, she says!

'...that's rude. I'm a cute hitman baby.' Reborn smirked to the stunned girl. 'By the way, what are you? If you can feel how strong I am, I feel the same for you too.' he said as the petite girl picked him up as gently as she could since she still considers him a baby...but she observed him like she was inspecting a good for defects...then she focused on his pacifier.

She poked it nervously...

'...why carry something that eats your energy?' she asked him and her innocent question made Reborn inwardly freeze in her arms. 'That's unhealthy you know.'

'...for reasons I can't say.' said Reborn firmly.

'...still unhealthy for a baby but I won't ask. But if you're gonna die then at least take it off.' Carina advised kindly. 'Parasitism and being on the bad end isn't good for anybody. Why are you here?'

'Welp, on business break.' Reborn lied. 'You?'

'To get away from my community while living a normal human life.' Carina smiled sadly. 'I hate it there. Here, I have freedom to live life the way I want it without anyone forcing on me what they want me to do and forcing me to their standards and expectations of me. Being free while abandoning that place is wonderful.'

And she sounded genuinely happy about it making Reborn wonder what was her life beyond her clearly-faked records that only mafioso and the likes of intelligence agencies would know. She took out a stick...and summoned tea and a bento which she took from the air to eat and drink.

'Er...?'

'I'm a witch.' Carina chimed, causing Reborn's eyes to bulge. She easily told him as she believed him to be a creature, not a human. If only she knew!

'The Fairy Godmother Cinderella-type or Maleficent-type?'

'Er, what?'

'They're movies made for children.'

'Ah, sorry, its only been over five months and I'm still getting the hang of living as a human and getting used to electronics and appliances...I've never seen a movie, sorry.' came the apologetic reply. 'I'm still studying what human teenaged girls are into just to fit in, I'm just glad they like me just fine even though my japanese is bad...I just hope they won't invite me out yet or anything...I'm not ready for some human teenage girl stuff.'

'You mean you lived with no technology?'

'No. My kind can never co-exist with technology unless they lived among humans as most of us can't last a few hours without using magic.' Carina told Reborn as she put on a weird-looking bracelet. 'If we get too emotional, our magic tends to go wonky...and we end up frying them. So I wear a Suppressor whenever I'm not using magic. Humans must never know about us or it'll be witch hunts or trying to catch us for experiments in trying to have magic too...scary prospect but select few humans are born with magic. You can't just get it. Not that power-greedy humans believe us anyway, they'll just say 'excuses, excuses' and then subject us to torture to steal magic for themselves but it'll never work. They end up just pointlessly killing for something they are never meant to have.'

'That does tend to happen doesn't it?'

'Yep.'

'Then can you help me out in something? You see, I'm made to tutor a clueless heir who was made ignorant of his heritage.' Reborn told her. 'For his safety as in our world, knowing nothing means you're untouchable. Safe. There are laws regarding innocents and civilians and breaking them results in the prison Vendicare. But now that Tsuna knows some bits...'

'...Tsuna as in Dame-Tsuna?' Reborn glanced at her. '...his situation since school began is atrocious. Surrounded by cruel kids who make fun of him and making him feel lower than dirt because he is clumsy and a horrible school performer. This made him have no sense of self-worth. So I used my powers over this school. To make the teachers reliable adults, and for the students in his class to stop bullying him. Then there's his mother.' she growled.

'What about maman?' Reborn wondered as what about Nana that he never knew about, other than Iemitsu's utterly good opinion of his family. He's clearly delusional or things changed since he left.

'She cheerfully believes her son is a no-good who will never get anywhere in life and cheerfully has low opinion of her own son I had to fix her head. Doesn't she know that problems start at home?' Carina fumed. 'If a bullied kid can't even turn to family for comfort, they essentially have nowhere to go and just accept fate since even their own family believes so. He was never supported at home. I'll show you the original Sawada Nana after school. I'm still studying their old personalities so I can make more changes to help him while making him forget what kind of mother she used to be to him. For now, he forgot about it.' Carina grunted.

'Well...crap...I'd love to see that.'

Reborn really wonders now...a witch who hated bullying and nasty family issues helped his student in her own way so now he has to be a counselor too. At least he can now know how to handle the Sawadas. But can a witch even have Flames? He reeeaally wonders.


	3. In which, they tutor

In which, they tutor

At Carina's apartment...

'...' Reborn looked at Carina's spacious apartment, kinda big for just one person. 'Humm...good job on the interior. But not a single TV or VCD Player in sight.'

'Well...like I said, I don't know what teenagers are interested in.' Carina chuckled before taking him to the storage room...and its clearly a witch's room. There's about two stone bowls on pedestals with runic carvings. 'Those two bowls are Pensieves. A witch or wizard can extract copies of memories and put it in there to view at their leisure to relive good times, or sometimes they put their own original memories in in hopes of forgetting a nasty memory because removed original memories are forgotten instantly.' Reborn noted that. 'Since I focused on personality aspects, memories associated with such aspects are taken. These are the worst personality aspects and memories of Sawada Nana and Tsuna.' Reborn stared at the stone-carved bowls with a frown.

'Can these memories and aspects go back to whoever its extracted from?'

'The aspects, nope since I removed the originals. Copied memories, yes since they can just merge with the original copy with no harm done.' another thing Reborn has to note. 'So I don't do it much unless needed. If you want a look, just dunk your head in the bowl.' Carina told him. 'It feels watery but don't worry, you can breathe but you will live what you see. And since its memories...even if you want to do something...you sadly can't as it already happened.'

And she wasn't kidding as she left him there while preparing dinner.

He spent the night with her in her storage room.

xxx

Next morning...

'So, how's your long night?' Carina asked him, putting food on the table.

'Very...enlightening.' said Reborn and Carina could not read his expression which means he's good at hiding his emotions. But upon seeing that, anyone would be pissed.

'I figure. Do you know what to do to help him?'

'Well, it'll take some planning as I'm no therapist and no counselor. I'm a tutor so I'll do what I see, is right and good for his sake before he is to inherit the family headship. As he is now, dumping everything on him while expecting him to perform is asking for too much.' said Reborn as he drank what's clearly a liquor in a small glass...that made him feel he's on fire. '...what is this? Great quality but the feeling of weird heat surge is unwelcome.' he likes the taste alright, but still...

'Heehee...its called _**Fire** whiskey_ for a reason.' Carina giggled. 'I bought a lot of it to get used to it since they're a great help in drinking away bad feelings while providing warmth at the same time. A favorite in cold weather and emotional blues. Of course, stress as it improves one's mood.'

'...izzat so...?'

'So, in return for helping you, help me with stuff human girls are interested in!' Carina chirped. 'Fitting in is a long way to go since human lives are pretty interesting!' she said gleefully. 'I could use the TV and VCD thingie...'

Well, its also a give-and-take relationship at most between the Arcobaleno and the Witch.

He taught her how to be a proper lady...although his idea of Proper Lady is the kind that hides steel behind silk while pounding gracefulness while she's at it.

He tells her, 'You're so skinny you look like one good breeze will blow you away!' and he gave her a training regime to gain proper muscle and gracefulness training. He also ordered her to buy fashion magazines and learn on her own to determine what suits her, and bought her a list of anime Japanese Girls would like, but she has to buy the TV and VCD Player herself. He gave her a lot of Disney movies, and the anime Princess Sarah(1985), Little Women(1987), Esper Mami(1987), Lady!(1987), Little Lord Fauntleroy(1988), Sailor Moon(1992), Yu Yu Hakusho(1992), Sailormoon R(1993), Sailormoon S(1994), and a few episodes of Sailormoon SS up to present date, telling her to learn how to use magic without having to rely on a stick as her biggest weakness.

'If humans believe it can happen through anime, surely it can happen in real life, Carina.'

In return, she helps Reborn with training equipment by enchanting what he wanted enchanted to provide functions he wanted. Though her understanding of some is limited he had to either explain, or show her just so she can do it. She also gives him doses of Potions to give to Tsuna once a month for his body until on Reborn's judgment it stops as he is his tutor.

With the new stuff she has, she has little time to socialize and her own training made her sooo hungry...hungrier than she thought she could possibly be as she usually eats so little. But at least, the potions have better effects on her this time. Compared to the cm progress of before its now 'inches' in effects. She used to be 4'9 but now 5'2 and her peers commented on her puberty burst that she's no longer the smallest in their class.

This caused her skirt to shrink as her legs got longer but this time, more toned due to her training so 'she wouldn't suck at P.E'.

But one day, around summer...

'...Hey Reborn...' said Carina as Reborn visited her apartment. 'Do you need me for something?' she asked while looking like DYING.

'...witches can't take Japanese Summer?' Reborn asked her in amusement.

'This is my first summer here but WHAT'S THIS HEAT WAVE?!' Carina wailed in comical anguish. 'I nearly died just from grocery shopping! Britain's summer is colder than this!'

'Well, Japanese Summers are always like this.' Reborn smirked. 'By the way...'

'Yeeeeees?' came the zombified answer,

'Its time for you to get close.' Reborn told her. 'Tsuna's got quite the interesting crew. Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi.'

'Waitaminit...Yamamoto...' Carina frowned as she got up. 'Isn't he the kid who tried to jump off the school roof and caused a panic among the first years?'

'He really IS trying to commit suicide, but Tsuna managed to talk him out of it.' Reborn informed her to her surprise. '-and lied to the others that he was just imitating a senpai who sat to the edge and wanted to know how it feels to be on a thrilling place. But only Tsuna knows the truth and earned himself a loyal friend in Yamamoto. By the way, can you fix the frail school roof safety rails?'

'You mean _replace_ since even I can see those rails have seen better years.' Carina scoffed sarcastically. 'Makes me wonder where the school's funding goes to instead of the safety of students.' she snarked. 'Tell me the nearest steel supplier and I'll go nab some. By the way, why did you mention the boys?'

'I ask you to join their group and it'll start with them having a study session here.' said Reborn. 'Your house has the coolest air conditioner and you make tasty snacks.'

'Ahaha, I learned how from Dobby!' Carina snorted. 'I had him teach me how to be a better cook before I had him focus on my grandparents instead. They're getting on in years and no house help. Well, I'm a senpai though but I know nothing about First Year lessons. I enrolled in Sophomore right off the bat due to my age, I'd be of no help to them unless its Math and my native tongue.'

'That's enough.' Reborn grinned. 'I'll guide those boys here tomorrow.'

'Did they flunk at anything? I doubt for Tsuna because I fixed his head but as you know I can't fix his body.'

'I'm working on it. Yes, Tsuna and Gokudera passed their Finals, but Yamamoto, due to being a baseball nut, focused too much and forgot bookwork. As a result, he's in Summer Make-Ups.'

'Euurgh...in this heat?' Carina blanched at the mere idea of Summer Classes in this country. That would be terrifying.

In Summer School, there's NO airconditioning as very few students fail, there's no point in racking up an electric bill for so few people. Because all Japanese Schools have air conditioning, there's no such thing as ceiling fans either. Hence Japanese Summer Schools, are HOT. DRY. And rarely any air blowing for comfort.

'...he flunked pretty much everything.'

'EHHHHH?!'

And so...

'So this is where your other student lives?' Tsuna asked Reborn as he and the boys went to a very posh-looking manshon.

'Yes. Her culture is different, being British but she's so isolated in the country-side she's working hard to be a proper city-girl. She is of great help in Math and English and she's your senpai. A year older. Her Japanese can use a bit more work. Her accent's all wrong and she's using a different dialect you might misunderstand her words on some occasions.'

'Makes me wonder how much is the rent here...' Tsuna gulped.

'250.000 yen a month.'

'250.000?!'

'That's cheap since she lives alone. The reason for the price was because of the bills her airconditioning unit racks up in utility bills its very cool in her place.'

'Waitaminit...we have only one foreigner before Gokudera came along.' Yamamoto thought thoughtfully. 'She's pretty famous in school because she's fun.'

'Fun in what way?' Tsuna asked Yamamoto curiously.

'Fun _personified_.' Yamamoto grinned. 'Normally anybody foreign would get offended if one points out language mistakes, but she just takes it in stride since she understands her Japanese isn't quite there yet and she mistook Kansai-ben as 'proper Japanese' so she uses Kansai-ben.' he explained. 'She also livens up her classroom with her personality everyone in her class likes her that class performance in her section soared because those upperclassmen say school isn't boring with her around.'

'Ah, kinda like a motivator?' Gokudera asked him. Baseball-nut has a very high opinion of her long before they got wind she's Reborn's other student.

'Yeah. Wish we had something like that in our room eh?' Yamamoto grinned. 'To think we get to meet that famous senpai! Her name is Tsubomi Carina. Everyone knows her name.' he said excitedly.

'Almost everyone cuz' I don't.' said Gokudera wryly.

'I don't either. By the way Reborn, what are you teaching her exactly?' Tsuna wondered if she's another mafioso...Gokudera wondered the same.

'Well, like I said, she's a real country bumpkin whom I met in the streets, poor girl has no clue how to even use a vendo-machine.' Reborn fibbed when in reality they met at the roof. 'Her fashion-sense is also atrocious I helped her out considering Japan's bullying issues and she's a really nice kid.' he said. 'I merely helped her out become a modern girl as a nice person. She's doing well lately.'

'Heee...'

Upon arrival, they met the famous senpai in question who's wearing a black shirt, a pair of daisy dukes with suspenders and barefoot in her apartment. She has the palest shade of peach tan in her complexion, vibrant black hair and the most vivid-green eyes they've ever seen. They blushed from seeing too much legs due to how short her shorts are.

'Hi~!' she greeted cheerfully. 'Get in quick, nasty heat wave outside!' she urged urgently as they quickly came in and took off their shoes at the front entrance. 'Oooh its my first summer in this country I nearly died from grocery shopping this morning! So so hot! British summers much nicer!' she huffed out her complaint as she led them to the living room.

'Well, summers here are really bad, Tsubomi-senpai.' Yamamoto laughed. 'We just get used to it. You'll get used to it eventually.'

'Well if that doesn't involve me nearly dying I just might.' Carina sighed gloomily before perking up. 'Well, introduce yourselves? Reborn says he wants me to meet a few boys he's looking after!'

'I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi but everyone calls me Tsuna.' said Tsuna shyly.

'I'm Gokudera Hayato.' said Gokudera.

'I'm Yamamoto Takeshi. We're all in the same class.' said Yamamoto.

'Nice to meet cha! Come and sit! Reborn says you got summer classes?'

'Just me but Tsuna and Gokudera are helping me out.' said Yamamoto. 'I uhh...practically failed everything.' he said glumly. Carina knew this is her cue.

'How about we have a talk before we start with the tutoring?' Carina offered kindly. 'They say when students have school issues, they have their own problems that makes them unable to focus at school. Like anime or going out too much...'

'Anime huh...?' Tsuna's eyes fell on the mess of of Yu Yu Hakusho tapes and dictionaries on the floor near her tv. Not only that, her TV was paused in the middle of a fight scene. Gokudera and Yamamoto sweatdropped while Carina blushed.

'A-at least my grades are average!' she squeaked defensively. 'And I'm studying Japanese by constant exposure!'

'...'

'A-ahem, Yamamoto-kun, is there something that takes your mind off of schoolwork?' Carina coughed, trying to recover her composure.

'Well...'

'Baseball.' Gokudera spoke for him.

'Baseball neh~that means you're in the club at school.' said Carina. 'What position are you in?'

'I'm mostly responsible for hitting Home Runs since I have the strongest batting arms so I constantly train.'

'Training enough to forget schoolwork.' Carina chuckled as Yamamoto looked awkward about it. 'Are you serious about it?'

'Yeah! I loved baseball since I was a kid!' Yamamoto gushed out. Carina could compare his passion to hers with Quidditch, she supposed.

'While that's good and all, grades are important too.' Carina told him kindly. 'Because one's grades in Middle School determine what High School will take you in, based on your Third Year Grades and Entrance Exam Results. And Entrance Exams always cover everything starting from Year 1. Do you know that?' Yamamoto did a double-take. 'Not only that, there's a Review Test every after Midterms in High School years. And that Review Test often happens before a tournament. The Review Test has no effect on grades, but you'll be forced to do a remedial. Guess what happens if one flunks it?' the tanned boy gulped at that as he can already imagine how angry the coach and team will be in that situation.

'Schools with high standard and great reputation in sports that often have more sports than cultural clubs have such demands in maintaining certain averages. Most often, these schools demand an average of 85 at minimum.' she told him as she looked at his schoolbook's previous workbook scores, they were horrible.

'The way you are now and if you stay this way, **you can only enjoy baseball in Middle School**.' Yamamoto balked at that. 'So study hard from now on, OK? I hear High School Baseball is really thrilling and flames of competition more hyped up and the level is just a few notches below Pro.' Yamamoto could only imagine such a baseball league in his head. 'So are you going to take school seriously now? Because if your grades are this freaky, going to schools with high baseball levels is just a dream.'

'Y-yes!'

'Shall we start guys?' she smiled kindly as tutoring began, with Yamamoto being motivated to study more considering what he has to deal with to get into a good school with Baseball in it.

He was fired up.

xxx

'...what do you guys think of Carina?' Reborn asked them.

'She's real nice...like a big sister type.' said Tsuna. 'I really like her.' he said happily. 'Are country folks that nice?'

'Not all of them are nice Juudaime.' said Gokudera. 'People who tend to live in isolated, close-knit communities in the country tend to be distrustful in the west. She must've come from a nice friendly place if she's that nice so its a nice change. What I said is based on my personal experience though. Could be different for anybody.'

'Heee...'

'Well, I was thinking of including her in our little group.' said Reborn as Tsuna squawked. 'We need that attitude of hers for some people I can name.' he said, tugging on Tsuna's left cheek as he sat on his left shoulder.

'Owowowow Reborn!'

'But Reborn-san, Juudaime's doing well lately.' Gokudera pointed out. 'His shyness is getting less and less.'

'The only time I can relax is when he has no iota of shyness left! Being shy is not a good leader trait!'

xxx

And so...that summer vacation, tutoring hours was spent tutoring, helping, advising and making friends with her juniors. While Gokudera and Yamamoto are only a few months behind her, Tsuna was a year younger.

She doesn't know how Reborn did it, but Tsuna is doing well. But he still has the air of a very shy and demure person who would only open up to those who truly befriended him. She could tell that much.

Was she so desperate to have friends that she easily made herself so open back then all by herself with no one to help or guide her back then? That she ended up with wishy-washy people when she needs them most?

Unknown to her, while in tutor hours, Reborn noted the turmoil in her eyes.

The setting was this: Tsuna and Gokudera teaches Carina during the time Yamamoto is in school, and then when Yamamoto comes, they continue and split off, teaching their respective students while Carina helps in teaching her specialty subjects as well, being both a student and teacher.

Around 5:30 pm...

'That's a wrap!' said Tsuna cheerfully as they checked the training exercises they gave Yamamoto. With Reborn's help, they got Kanji Drills series. Carina's japanese in reading comprehension and writing sucks, and Yamamoto slacked off in class and barely remembered any Kanji that wasn't easy to remember while Carina only knows kanji that has five strokes and less after hiragana and katakana. So Reborn told Tsuna to teach Carina(for him to have confidence with girls and Gokudera teaching Yamamoto.

Carina gave Yamamoto her old English Textbooks and wound up teaching Tsuna better English as well as their Japanese Version lessons are...way out there. They also have to study all subjects they have trouble in. Yamamoto slacked too much, while Carina can only get by in Mathematics(Narvak got her to speed in Grade 5 and 6 Muggle Mathematics and Accounting), Science, Art, Music, English and Homemaking with no need to understand Japanese and before school started, she studied Japanese Cooking. The subjects she had difficulty in, are Japanese, Social Studies, and Moral Education as British Morals are different from Japanese Morals she's having difficulty shifting.

This is what happened at the second day of Summer Classes when Reborn took the boys to Carina the first time, and she showed them her English schoolbooks:

Gokudera said, 'What the hell?' he cried as he looked at Carina's old Elementary Schoolbooks. ' _This,_ is what it should be in a proper English Textbook! I thought Japanese English textbooks are way out there but I just went with it! Japanese kids are learning the complicated, technobabble way that hardly made any sense for years! No wonder hardly anyone here can form a proper sentence!'

'EHHHHH?!' Tsuna and Yamamoto squawked out.

'I'll say. The only easy thing are tests and exams in English. but reading from the textbook is a real pain! Not to mention what you guys study in Middle and High School, I studied in Elementary and so did you right?' she asked Gokudera who nodded.

'Yeah. Our Elementary English Lessons comprise of six years' work.' Gokudera told his friends. 'Because according to logic, young minds are highly impressionable so its easier to teach languages to kids. And it gets harder as we get older to remember stuff. From now on we use Carina's old books!' he grunted in annoyance.

There's also handwriting training and proper speaking training in English tutoring hours for the boys as the two westerners have neat handwriting, Tsuna and Yamamoto don't. And its Gokudera who took the lead in English Lessons as Carina had no way of teaching them with her own messed-up Japanese.

Fast-forward to the day before Midterms, Yamamoto scored quite high to their disbelief.

'You really _are_ just a slacker-baseball idiot!' Gokudera cried in exasperation upon seeing Yamamoto's grades. 'Had you cracked a book on the get-go, you wouldn't have landed your ass in Summer School!' he yelled, comically shaking the taller boy who was laughing sheepishly.

Then they dumped Training Exercises on their respective students. Carina and Yamamoto.

Carina's barely-there grades in their summer tutoring rose to low-average(60-63) in her problem subjects. Due to her limited knowledge in Japanese, her problem subjects show little improvement, but at least, she really is trying. Then by the time Summer Finals came, that rose to 69-71. Her writing and reading improved.

Not bad for forty days, eh?

When summer ended, the dreadful temperatures started cooling down, paving the way for autumn.

Something Carina celebrated as _she can't stand Summer_.

xxx

'Summer's progress has really gone well.' said Reborn. 'I got Tsuna a real female friend and his confidence in dealing with a female increased as I wanted, and got a female friend he can really trust.'

'You mean ever since I fixed him, he never spoke to a girl?'

'Never did. Absolutely zero confidence, considering what example he has at home.' Reborn grunted. 'You have any idea what kind of editing I had to do to report back because I had to keep magic a secret while getting my point about the home situation across?'

'Well, that might be quite the effort.' said Carina as she got ready for a new term. 'And a reply from the clueless father?'

'Well, none of that but the current boss wasn't too happy and emphasized on a healthy mind and heart as a result because the burden of boss, is no joke.'

'Ah.'

'How about you? Are you OK?' Reborn asked her. 'On the first day...you looked emotionally conflicted.' Carina racked up her memory about it.

'Oh, that.' she took a deep breath. 'Tsuna and I have different beginnings of a crappy life...but in the end, all we wanted are friends and people we can turn to when we need them most.' she said glumly. 'If he could smile like that...Gokudera and Yamamoto must have been wonderful friends. He could smile so freely after years of his version of hell.' she smiled sadly. 'I wonder if I could smile as free as he could...smile happily like he could.'

'...'

'Because unlike him...my friends left me for something stupid and something that wasn't even my fault.'

'Can I hear the tale?'


	4. Hibari Kyoya

Hibari Kyoya

Reborn learned from Carina the reason why she left her world, although there are terms she had to explain away first.

Her getting into what started her attempt in running away, led to a can of worms.

Her beliefs all her life was a lie. And she's looking for her genetic donor to see what kind of person he is and decide from there as her mother who really loved her 'not-quite-father', is truly sorry for the bar night shock and did her best to make it up to her family out of guilt...and Carina inherited her foster father's fortune, with the man dying, thinking she was his daughter. And Carina fled because the Ministry is totally biased and corrupt, that if they find out her true 'bloodground', she would lose the money that made her free to begin with. For freedom, she needed money and she would stay away come hell or high waters for her freedom and away from such fair-weather, wishy-washy presumptuous people. And the two men who cared for her may no longer might because she turned out to be NOT the daughter of their late best friend.

Which is why she is in Japan, the least place anyone would expect her to be.

Reborn felt if her life was written in a book, its a book about a tragic story with a bitter, broken protagonist named Carina Potter, and all the girl wanted, was a family to go home to, and friends she could turn to when she needs them most. She may be popular in school but she doesn't have friends. When she came to Namimori, her peers already have a social clique, knowing each other since Grade School that she felt an invisible wall between her and them when she tried to interact, so all she could do, was be the funny foreigner so she won't snap from being too alone. Little/temporary company was better than nothing at all.

He could agree.

'But being the kid of a one-night stand...I don't think my father would want me anyway. Its been years. What if he's already married with his own kids?' she said bitterly. 'If he would, it would be because I'm loaded, and he can live the life of a hedonistic bum using my money. I'm just a walking, living wallet. That'll be my only worth to him so I'm also afraid.'

He can't blame her for thinking like that, either because that really WILL happen.

'Well, I give up on having a decent family.' she said bitterly. 'Unless I get lucky, and find a good man who won't give in to greed and be the kind of man I wanted and hoped for...so I can give my children what I long wanted. They can have what I never had. Due to the cruel joke called my life, I know what to and not to do as a parent.'

'Then why not join their group, Carina?' Reborn suggested to the grief-stricken girl. 'Because I'm sure that you'll find what you long wish for, if you stick around with them.'

'...'

xxx

Second Semester begins.

The uniforms are back to wearing the blazer again and weather got cooler.

Just the way Carina likes it.

"I wonder if by hanging around with them, I'll get what I long wanted?" Carina wondered to herself.

But she believed anyway because Tsuna is a genuinely good kid and wished for the same things she long wished for. Maybe life will turn around? Not long ago during summer, she turned fifteen. Well, she never celebrated her birthday nor did she tell the boys. She never had any reason to celebrate. She just uses her birthday to mark the fact that she got one year older. That's it.

She never ever had a party in her life like most kids do.

The only time she may have celebrated her life would have been her first birthday...before they went to hiding, that is.

She had that one precious memory in her possession as well. Her mother and...James left it behind for her to give her something good to remember them by. So if she wanted a birthday, she can simply replay that memory anytime she wanted when she feels like celebrating.

At school...

She was contemplating, but it was the boys who approached her, so she came with them.

In a way, she was glad because...there's no invisible wall between them unlike her classmates. They were...open. Welcoming.

For once, her cold heart felt warmth.

While she was at school, Reborn looked into her belongings with Leon's help. It was risky but worth it as there's no telling what security she put in but to his astonishment, there's NO SECURITY in her bedroom. The only place with Security where she allowed only him due to his job, was the Storage Room where her magical items are. She really is serious of living as a human.

He found her clearly-faked files, and a Will. The will, she just summarized to him but with clearly-hidden facts.

And he nearly choked on a photo she had in her possession.

"Well well well...ain't this a kick in the balls?"

Normally, he'd have fun with this on his expense...problem is, Carina herself.

He managed to take a few hairs from her hairbrush...and he'll wait.

xxx

School...

'My dad was happy that I'm out of summer school thanks to you guys...but I got a real scolding after that.' said Yamamoto sheepishly.

'Well, nobody can blame your dad for that, you moron.' Gokudera sighed. 'You have better not get any failing grades this term, I'll kill you!' he'd rather be with the tenth than deal with anyone else.

'Maa maa...at least thanks to senpai, he now has a reason not to fail.' Tsuna said with a smile. 'But he'll have to go to Tokyo for that right? I mean, when I looked it up _there's no High School here that has a Baseball Club_.' he said worriedly.

'That's another thing...' said Yamamoto weakly. 'Convincing my dad to become a dorm kid. But for now I gotta focus on the now before I worry about that.'

'So senpai, how's your first day with a much-better Japanese?' Tsuna asked Carina.

'Well, formal Japanese is a pain. I'm sticking to Kansai-Ben.' said Carina. 'Without it, I won't be the funny girl in class anymore you know.'

'Ahhh...'

'At least reading's a bit easier but I need more Elementary Kanji and the first year junior high one.' Carina sighed. That, and she has to re-size her clothes. Fast. She only had time to resize her Fall and Winter Closet out of necessity. 'By the way, how are things lately? I hardly go out much in the summer after all.'

'Well, not much is going on other than coming to your house.' said Tsuna. 'But at least we get to do something since we have no plans anyway...and who wants to go out last month, its really hot!' he said with a grimace. 'Its only decently livable in the early mornings! Your house's airconditioning is much better than the one in my house.'

'I'll say, my apartment is a freaking oven when I get back every sundown I swear...' Gokudera choked out. He took to opening the windows and moving to the top floor for security to cool his house while he's out, then he spends all night with the aircon on after coming home, shutting down his windows, and cranking up the aircon while in the bath so when he comes out an hour later, his rooms are cool as he lives in a 1K Manshon with a Bathroom.

And he is seriously considering going to her flat, he'll have to ask her how much is a 1K room there!

'Hey Carina-san, how much are the rooms in your flat just for one person?' Gokudera asked her.

'Lessee...1R and 1K is 70000. 1DK is 95000. The reason for the 250.000 thing in my charge is I have so many electronics and appliances, and I chose a really big space so my utility bills are really high.' Carina explained. 'A normal 1SLDK is 110.000. But the price will increase depending on how much electronics and appliances you've got that can possibly raise the Utility Bills. Because hey, the Landlord has to pay the bills while making a profit off their tenants, right?'

'Oh, that's no problem. I only need a 1K anyway.' Gokudera sighed. 'I am sooo moving out. My apartment nearly killed me from Heatstroke.'

'I guess Foreigners from cool countries really have it hard in our summers.' Yamamoto sweatdropped.

'Yeah...we grew up in it so we're used to it but its still hot.' Tsuna agreed.

xxx

And so...at Tsuna's house...

'Tsuna, what do you think of the new member?' Reborn asked Tsuna...while sitting on Bianchi's lap, not by his choice though.

'Carina-san?' said Tsuna. 'I really like her as a person...but she seems to be more troubled than I am and Yamamoto.' said Tsuna worriedly as he got that feeling. 'Do you know anything?'

'I know. I did a background check.' that, and he asked her. 'Its so bad that if anyone wrote a book about her life, its a thick book of tragedy from cradle to present date.' Tsuna gasped at that while Bianchi mouthed an 'Oh' with wide eyes. 'And all she wants is a good family to come home to, and have good friends who would never leave her over something so petty and stupid, or things she was blamed for when its not even her fault but circumstances and coincidences work against her. That's her experience in Britain which is why she ran away with her family's money. She's got high potential as a Family Member too so you'd do well to bring that one in.'

'B-but Reborn, this is the Mafia we're talking about here...'

'Yes. But with YOUR Mafia, things will be different, no? And because her life is a royal mess from day one, she's a hard core survivalist and she'll do anything to make her life better and will gladly go against anything she deems unfair and injustice. Mafioso older than me have little to no survival senses and instincts and she has a lot to teach when the time comes. Her experience and knowledge, will be invaluable. But at the start, you can give her one thing she wants most, friends. Friends is also Yamamoto's problem isn't it?' Tsuna looked perturbed. 'So yes, she'll be good for you, and you boys will be good for her.'

Not to mention, Reborn thought, she helped him without him knowing it out of genuine good will as the girl despised bully issues.

xxx

And then...on the way home from school...

Carina encountered Hibari Kyoya. The known self-proclaimed 'Black Demon Prefect'.

'...um...what business do you have with me?' Carina asked him.

But he just wordlessly lunged at her, tonfas out...forcing her into a fight!

'Whoa?!'

It was thanks to months of physical training, and learning from anime that she was able to fight back against this punk, and she's used to pain, thank you very much!

Since she could fight back, unlike some Hibari can name(in some other roads and Yamamoto in Baseball Club, all three boys sneezed), he had fun since she's at least competent.

She lasted four minutes though.

She may have good references but in the end, experience is experience, as Hibari delivered the 'finishing blow' to her, knocking the wind out of her by punching her in the gut.

When she collapsed in his arms, he picked her and her bag up and took her to her apartment. While he's OK with leaving bodies behind, its boys who deserve it. Girls cannot be left alone lest some filthy Scavenger takes advantage of the situation.

That, and she's on a few steps to being a Carnivore at least. Most can't even last thirty seconds yet _a girl did four minutes_. Yep, worthy of respect.

He also explored her apartment that was rather large after putting her on the couch. Her apartment is very clean.

"Rich girl," he thought. Her living space is so spacious with lots of rooms, decorated with curtains on the window, carpets and rugs in the right places. The furniture, appliances and electronics are the latest on the market. In her kitchen, she's got nice plates, glassware and silverware. Well, foreigners need practice with chopsticks, don't they?

They say that to know a person, one must look at their house, and choice of food.

In regards to her video library, its mostly anime and disney but she's also expanding to actual movies.

Mostly, supernatural movies and horror ones, and family-friendly movies from the west.

He took note of what she watches to determine her personality.

Little did he know he couldn't be any more wrong, as these tapes were given to her by someone.

Now that he acquired information he wanted, he locked the apartment on his way out.

xxx

Hours later when Carina woke up, she winced.

'Owww...!' she choked out as she hurt in many places. 'That damn bastard for attacking me all of a sudden!' she winced as she got up for the storage room where her medicine is. 'Aha, Bruise-Removal Paste!' she applied them on her sore parts to feel better real quick. 'Phew...now I have to start dinner and laundry late, I even have homework!'

Needless to say she's not too happy.

xxx

School...

'Hey guys, does Hibari attack girls?' Carina asked her...friends...curiously.

'Hibari attacking girls?' Yamamoto blinked. 'That rarely happens! Like 1/10th of 1 percent out of ten!'

'I happen to be that 1/10th yesterday.' Carina grumbled as Tsuna and Gokudera cringed as Reborn wanted a new family member so the introductions are a little...painful. 'At least he has the decency to bring me home after he knocked me out...and why are you guys bruised?' she asked as the boys, are bruised.

'Hibari.' they all deadpanned.

'...what IS going on in that guy's head?'

'Beats us.' Gokudera scowled. 'Even if a genius tried, nobody can get what's in that head of his!'


	5. Stirring of Trouble

Stirring of Trouble

Reborn has his name all over this, Tsuna thought, as after school...poor Carina has to put up with Hibari who took to attacking her every after school.

'I DON'T KNOW!' she would wail when asked why Hibari's picking fights with her.

But everyone can see WHY. She's the longest who lasted so far and the Prefect likes it.

Hell, the Disciplinary Committee gives her a wide berth and treats her with utmost respect since that blatant display as after beating her, Hibari would take her to the clinic, bridal style and leave her there.

Rinse and repeat for one week straight and next thing everyone knows, respect aside, the Committee have been perfect gentlemans around her.

'What's going on?!' Tsuna and Carina yelled at Reborn in freakout at lunch break.

'Hibari wanted new playmates and I simply directed him to Carina.' said Reborn casually. 'That's after he banged you guys up.'

'I can't believe Carina-san could deal with him, even for a few minutes...' Yamamoto whistled.

'Of course. She lived in a rough neighborhood, of course she'd know self-defense.' Reborn quipped. In Carina's language, rough neighborhood means knowing what bullies can do and she's been in a life-threatening situation three times. 'And Hibari respects strength and competency and its the language that speaks the loudest to him. This connection will be of great boon to us later on as long as Carina impresses because we will need him someday.'

xxx

Gokudera has since, become Carina's neighbor, enjoying an apartment worth his money.

Not only that, his job was to improve her Japanese even further...and enjoys a free breakfast and dinner in her flat. She has no idea how to cook Japanese Food, and cooks in French Food, and impressed with her skills.

Gokudera does NOT know that Carina is a Witch. Only Reborn knows. And as far as Wizardkind update goes, its in the freaking Victorian Era and common for the wealthy nobles, is that they enjoyed French Cuisine as its stylish, fashionably delicious, and a sign of prestige that the purebloods adopted into the culture and only Pureblood Families have the privilege to eat French Food while those they deem commoners can eat 'whatever'. House Elves know French Cooking all too well, while the trademark drinks are magical by nature...and Pumpkin Juice.

Carina learned French Cooking from Dobby, her friend House Elf.

Carina hated Pumpkin Juice, just putting up with it as no other drink is served, hence when Hogsmeade Days came, students are able to enjoy Butterbeer, Tea, and Chocolate Drinks. But she's studying Washoku as its just like French Food in regards to aesthetically-pleasing in the eye while delicious. Until she masters it, the common sight in Gokudera's eyes, would be French Cuisine.

Hibari had also taken to freeloading on her. Sometimes. He has only seen 'fast french food' in his younger years, but never THE French Cuisine the rich clearly enjoy and both boys are just glad they will never see her put Escargot or Frogs Legs on the table as she does not like them either, finding them 'disturbing'.

Well, she doesn't mind them freeloading on her. Gokudera is genuinely a good friend who's eager to please while Hibari...well...she still has no idea how to classify him.

xxx

Sometime during September...Reborn met up with a person.

'So, have you confirmed?' he asked the shadow of a man from behind him.

'I confirmed alright. But damn, I'm shocked.' he said. 'What are the odds of meeting in a real small world, though you met her first before I did?'

'That's because you're a frequent sight in Red Lights, you idiot.' Reborn chuckled with a snort. 'So, do you want to meet her? Your daughter?' he suggested. 'She's close friends with the boys I'm looking after.'

'...I've done a lot of thinking since it came...positive. Very positive.' came the gulp. 'I'm not sure how to start. I've never idea that I succeeded in getting laid...with a married woman and that, and knocking her on my first try and I got a daughter out of it...its a kick in the balls.'

'Well, to be fair, while she's looking for you, she wanted to judge if you'd want her or not. Considering what I found out, all she wanted is a real family and things people take for granted. She also unwittingly helped Vongola big time simply because she despised bullying and despised irresponsible adults even more due to how she grew up. Since she attends middle school...and considering I called you for Skullitis, you might meet her sooner than you think.'

'Don't tell me you'll cause the Vongola brat Skullitis on purpose just for us to meet?!'

'If that's what it takes, yes.'

'...'

xxx

School the next day...

From the windows, Trident Shamal is uncharacteristically nervous as he watched the students walk in.

He saw his daughter walking with his former student, Gokudera. According to Reborn they live in the same apartment because the previous one's airconditioning sucks.

And sure enough after school, he watched the sparring match between her and the local Prefect on the school grounds. She's pretty good for her age and to think she learned 'a bit' from Reborn, and the rest? From Anime!

Shamal didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Laughing because his kid got better from Japanese Cartoons or cry because Hibari has a freaking hard-on the whole time it was a miracle nobody noticed.

That, or his pitch-black pants helped hide the obvious, but as a first-class shameless pervert, Shamal can easily spot his excitement that he worried.

Even he has to draw the line.

xxx

This girl is the ONLY person he could ever have fun with, that Hibari discovered a new sensation as he fights her.

He wanted more of this girl than her time in their after school activities as her herbivorous friends looked on in abject horror and so did his peons, and the whole school in general. Sure he defeats her but she's a kitten learning how to become a cat with claws, and she's evolving each day...in his language, lasts longer each fight.

She's beautiful, competent, and a good cook and treats him like a normal person when normally, even an adult would quiver where they stood at the sight of him.

Its also a common sight that he takes her home, princess carry when Gokudera insists he do it since he's her neighbor: they live in different floors in the same manshon.

He would retort that he is responsible for her defeat and as she is a 'rare competent', she has earned the privilege of being carried by him home.

At first, she was embarrassed but resigned to how he does things because its in school opinion that nobody has any idea how his head works, and she flatly told him that 'despite how weird he is, she was glad gentleman chivalry isn't dead in the orient yet'. Does that mean its long dead in the west that very few men do it these days?

Well, for some reason, he just liked dominating her entirely, and the fact that he could carry her around.

But today...

'...Hibari-senpai, are large mosquitoes with huge prongs for stingers common in Japan?' she asked him, pointing behind them. Hibari turned to see huge mosquitoes indeed the length of a toenail clipping and those prong-like stingers are about half its body length!

'No.' he said flatly. 'Never seen it my whole life whether France or Japan.' he put her down, took his Tonfas out and tried to kill them but the bugs are too fast when normally, even mosquitoes can't escape.

'Its been following us too and its freaky...' Carina shuddered.

'Those are called Trident Mosquitoes.' Reborn said, appearing out of nowhere.

'Baby.' Hibari acknowledged.

'Trident Mosquitoes? Are they some new mutated species or human experimentation gone wrong because I'm fairly sure I've never seen them in books.' said Carina worriedly as who the heck would want to be stung by those?!

'Well, they do exist in Italy as a newly-bred species.' Reborn smirked. 'And only one person managed to tame them as his weapons. They store illnesses and they inject them into targets. They don't drink blood, they enjoy nectar or honey.'

'And who is this person?' Hibari growled.

'Carina. I found your father...' Carina choked at this. Does that mean her father controls these things?! 'And I managed to drag his ass here.'

'Y-you found him so fast?!' Carina gasped out. 'How?!'

'I happen to be acquaintances with the man. We're in the same line of work.' said Reborn. 'The reason the mosquitoes follow you is to observe you since he's nervous and second, if Hibari tries anything unmanly on you, he'll be very, very ill in no time unless Shamal treats him with the counter.' he said. 'All I need is a face. The rest was easy.'

'...what kind of man is he?' Carina asked him nervously.

'...your father is sadly, a shameless flirt and a pervert.' Carina sputtered and Hibari twitched dangerously. 'But he has never succeeded in getting a girlfriend all his life until he met your mother in accordance to the Will she left you. They both got drunk and even he had no memory of the lady he was with. He's surprised a daughter came out of it and had no idea what to do and how to start...so he supposed sending mosquitoes to protect your virtue is a start. He'll gladly perve on any female with breasts, but he will not allow any man to touch you without his approval. Things will be awkward for now.'

'Oh...'

'He'll also work as the school nurse starting tomorrow. You can see him any time.'

'Reborn...thanks.' Carina mumbled. 'I thought it'll take me forever after high school...but you know how I worried. Was he anything I feared about?'

'No. I knew him for years. His only flaws is that he's a world-class pervert and a man-hater to the point he only treats female patients and looks at male patients like they're dirt under his shoe. It usually takes...persuasion...to convince him to treat a male patient.' said Reborn blandly. 'And he's rich on his own right so you don't have to worry about the things you worried about with your own inheritance.' Reborn reassured her. 'Your fears will never come true...or I'll kill him myself. You put up with things no child should ever have until you decided 'fuck it all' and came to Japan to live life the way you want it.' and he left.

'You're apparently a survivor, kitten. That explains why you evolve too fast.' Hibari remarked thoughtfully.

'...I guess I had to or I won't _reach_ fifteen.' said Carina hollowly. 'Running to Japan...I should have done this years ago when I got wind I have an inheritance.' she said bitterly.

xxx

Meanwhile...

Remus and Sirius arrived in Namimori.

Dobby was very strict as long as it concerned Carina. For the elf, Carina was the best thing since socks as Carina freed him from the Malfoys thus Dobby is utterly loyal to her and very protective of her. And considering they were checked many times over, he even demanded they learn to dress like a proper muggle man as they stand out HORRIBLY.

So Mr. and Mrs. Evans helped out their late daughter's friends in dressing appropriately before they can go to where their granddaughter is. They could not go as Dobby cannot leave Britain as he is the one keeping all tracking and mailing attempts away from his mistress as she never wanted to see anyone from the British Magical Society ever again unless you're a House Elf or a Goblin. Dobby is also their protector on Carina's wishes. Dobby is instructed to be merciless and ruthless on any magical appearing on their doorstep and no magical except for some names are welcome. He also spies on Hogwarts when his house duties are finished.

'This is it Moony.' said Sirius. 'We seriously have to pound into her head we're not as...shallow as she thinks we are because of what everyone else did.'

'Well, after this, no turning back, right?' Remus asked her. 'There's nothing for us in Britain anymore and staying there has no more meaning either. We were only there to protect Carina even from afar but since she's safe here, we can live normal lives here with her. Live in peace like normal men. We can build a new life here.'

'Well, first things first...let's get us a nice house.' said Sirius, shuddering nervously. 'I'm panicking Moony. Seriously panicking.'

'...'

xxx

At home...

It was quiet.

Hibari and Gokudera watched her cook like an expert chef as usual but her expression was grim.

'Oy, did you upset her or something?' Gokudera whispered worriedly.

'No. She found out...certain facts she is worrying over from the baby.' Hibari grunted.

xxx

Britain...

The Tri-Wizard Tournament was never a truly enjoyable affair. If anyone has anything to say about it, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang spent more time gossiping about the going-ons in Britain and what kind of people they are that at the Yule Ball, they did not ask a Hogwarts Student to be their dates. Questionable personalities aside, due to their 'punishment diet', they lost their weight and not in a good way, and they don't even look attractive to look at. The only ones spared, were the first years who are not to blame, who still enjoy normal food.

The message was very clear.

Political problems also aroused. When Carina sealed away her Wizengamot Seats and revoked every vote her seats were used on without her knowledge many bills had to be reviewed.

In the magical world, this causes HUGE PROBLEMS while in the muggle world, this does not change because laws and bills are already passed made solid. But Magic is magic for a reason.

To add insult to injury, a pissed-off Sirius Black also sealed away his seats and left no proxy. The two houses has many inherited seats from deceased and extinct families. The Potters have six, the Blacks have nine, causing merry hell in the Wizengamot, the equivalent of the House of Lords in Muggle Britain. But unlike the House of Lords, new blood can be added as long as they proved their worth and gained prominence such as the Houses of Bones, Abbott, Ogden and many others.

Thus the bills containing the Potter and Black votes lost power. Some not enough to remove them, some enough so revoting for them is in order.

The last but biggest thing? The French and Bulgarian Ministers and their retinues paid a visit as well as some ICW Members due to the Tri-Wizard Tournament Scandal.

Britain has many eyes on them, and not in a good way because they bungled up an international affair between THREE COUNTRIES, tried to force an underage in, and said underage retaliated in a way that caused severe damage as revenge for her grievances that started from cradle to present date due to gross irresponsibility and child neglect, abuse and slavery. Said underage is also a noble who is the last survivor as her parents' deaths ended a civil war that everyone celebrated, but she languished over.

The ICW has decided to eye Britain with great scrutiny as Britain is a European Nation.

They decided the Magical Britain cannot be left alone anymore.


	6. A Domino Effect of Consequences and Chan

A Domino Effect of Consequences and Changes

In Hogwarts...a lot of people are thinking.

Starting with Albus Dumbledore.

He knew.

The Moody that came in on the first night feast was not his longtime friend.

He knew whoever this is, is up to something.

So he waited for what he is planning.

Even he was surprised what that something is. Carina Potter's name coming out...and failure to understand the rules and forcing the poor girl to participate was what started this disaster that got the entire European Union scrutinizing them now, and not even Fudge has power because its them against the entire European Nation. One wrong move...and they're all done for. In fact, nobody from the foreigners disappeared. The Death Eaters behaved...for once and they grew a brain as not even the Lord they worshiped can go against several countries.

The Ministry was mercilessly cleaned up and a lot of people lost their jobs with very few people keeping it. Only the DMLE survived with very few 'terminated' and the numerous families that had great weight under intense scrutiny. Other floors have barely any people left in it. To save Britain from further shame and embarrassment as they are now a 'European Disgrace', everyone, was put on the spotlight to find ideal people to fill in the vacated posts while Azkaban Cells got fuller and some was worthy enough of the Death Penalty. These people, and the 'surviving employees' were made to swear ironclad oaths, and the Ministry of Magic's security immensely vamped up, and Amelia Bones finally getting her decade-long desire of improving Auror and Hitwizard Training denied to her time and again: she had a LOT to say about the matter and she named names because she has a chance, and she wasn't wasting it, and she's one. vindictive. woman.

He himself, only has the Headmaster position left and a lot poorer due to the fact that not only did Gringotts penalize him for his gross neglect of the charge he self-proclaimed Guardian of, he also has to pay compensation for Sirius Black's wrongful imprisonment.

Hogwarts was also under scrutiny as for decades now, its standards are laughable yet students are still paying prime gold for substandard education filled with so much bias. The school facilities are another issue...and the Muggleborns _had a lot to complain about when asked_.

Sadly, the Punishment the sentient castle inflicted never lifted.

Further embarrassment gained when the Inspectors found out why.

The only way to stop this is if Carina Potter came back and forgave everyone. However, the girl made sure she is no longer a British Citizen, both magical and muggle and applied elsewhere leading to more law obstructions...the only good thing that came out of this is that the Ministry is now 'very clean'. But the damages are so severe. Particularly on the reputations part.

For one Hermione Granger...she began thinking when this began when she sided with Ron.

Something she knew she shouldn't have done way too late.

But still, they knew Carina for three years they should have known better. One glance at Ron, she knew what's on his mind.

All that's in his noggin' is slacking off, chess, quidditch, the Cannons that never won, Krum and Food.

Speaking of food...this cruel diet of half a glass of water and broth is the punishment of the sentient castle of Hogwarts. There are no more houses. All their robes, save for the new first years, are in plain black, white and gray. And Ron loves food above all else that he could eat enough for five people and still stay skinny. So this is basically torture for him as this is all they get every meal time that he tends to space out most of the time, his stomach grumbling. The castle's idea of punishment was to inflict upon them what Carina suffered in her childhood. The Sorting Hat declared it so, speaking Hogwarts' will.

Hunger.

At least they don't suffer beatings.

Then the House Point Hourglasses are permanently ZERO until Carina's generation graduates. The castle is cold, no longer heated but apparently first year dorms are nice and cozy! Only the first years and Cedric Diggory get real food, and teachers on the staff table. Speaking of teachers, the Headmaster and McGonagall are also made to eat broth soup. It basically beef/pork/chicken flavored hot water.

It started when Carina's past was aired out in the open.

For Ron, he was mostly in a food coma because this broth is merely 'hot air' down in there, even for a person who eats so little. Broth digests very fast that not even she can concentrate on lessons. In fact, it just made them expel more urine during bathroom breaks.

Everyone is losing weight and not in a good way.

She herself looks so gaunt.

Her party dress no longer fit her, and her body is terrible to look at.

When it started snowing, Broth upgraded to Oatmeal. Bland oatmeal.

At her dorm, Parvati and Lavender were crying, mournfully looking at their dress robes they were looking forward to wear for the Yule Ball.

She also cried.

Living in a cold castle in the north.

Perpetually hungry.

Draco Malfoy tried mailing his parents for food, but the food never came. Apparently, Hogwarts confiscates it!

Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students gave them all the stink eye and wanted nothing to do with them.

Its thus no surprise that except for Cedric Diggory and a Beauxbatons' girl willing to go out with him as Cho was too embarrassed to be his date due to her horrible appearance, no Hogwarts Student showed up at the Yule Ball. She herself didn't come as her dress no longer fit her and she lost a quarter of her weight from sheer stress. Even if Madam Pomfrey helped with Potions, it does not change the fact, that they are very, very hungry and malnourished that at Christmas Holidays, a lot of Hogwarts Students went home to have real food. No surprise there. Her own parents went all out with the healthy meals they could think of for her sake, as they didn't scold her for what happened as she has already been punished enough, something she was grateful for. But she never forgot that she and Ron had been terrible friends.

Neville got yet another Howler for failing to man up and defend Carina from the Halloween Scandal as the Potters and Longbottoms have been family allies yet he didn't protect her because she really didn't put her name in and she was telling the truth all along!

She wanted to turn back time now...as her stomach grumbled when Christmas Breaks ended.

She should have known better. She prided herself as a smart witch...and now she's paying for being blind when needed most. The rest of her school life will be miserable. The only reprieve will be Holidays.

xxx

With the Point Me spell, they located Carina's apartment.

They even found her room.

'Carrie?' Sirius called out, knocking on the door. 'It's us!'

From inside the apartment while three teenagers were having dinner, Carina choked.

'Carina-san?' Gokudera frowned in worry.

'I-its OK. I know them. Just that considering some issues, I'm not yet ready to face them for now.' she sighed.

xxx

And in the Sawada Residence...

Reborn has had many issues to deal with since Carina fixed his student's mental, psychological and emotional self which in turn affected his personality, and allowed him to see that his world is all wrong. That he didn't have the right to have all his horrible childhood happen to him and the fact that he had no support even at home made him cry in private when Reborn started 'therapy' before he can even begin Mafia Tutoring for real.

Carina helped him see his rights even if it meant hammering the nail down hard.

After a little turmoil, he came out of it better and having friends help.

For the Arcobaleno, he's a tutor although he SWORE therapy wasn't in the job description but he would have to adjust and be more flexible if it meant he'll be stronger and become a good boss one day.

He cried a lot in the first two weeks...and then his behavior changed. He could not look at his mother the same way anymore and confided more in Reborn as if HE is the PARENT.

The seal Carina found on him is to blame for this. Entirely.

He made sure to include that in his daily reports home he was surprised Iemitsu hasn't flown back to Japan to fix this. Does he even care what happens?

Reborn wasn't sure anymore but if it helps Tsuna to become a man, well...he's pretty sure Nono is helping him out.

But he's cheered up enough he could smile for real at last.

Carina saw fit for his spirit to be free first than his body and left that job to him so yes, he will.

She did him a good favor unwittingly because releasing the real Tsuna also released his flames. Full Potential. By aiding him at point-blank with her magic and on her genuine good will, Reborn detected harmonization between the pair as Boss to Guardian. But Carina has yet to show her type when normally, a civilian's type can be determined so easily.

He would have to do the Ring Test on her.

xxx

Awkward.

Gokudera thought, as in the closed living room, he could sense re~al awkward atmosphere over there.

Its no stranger to Hibari either.

'...so, you guys came. Even though I have no connection at all.' said Carina as in the living room, they sat opposite of each other in the couches. Her expression was akin to her of hearing extremely bad news.

'We had to. To set you straight.' said Sirius. 'We would never abandon you just because you're now James' daughter...we're not that shallow.' he said in a pained voice.

'We know your faith in British adults crumbled to dust long ago but we're not that kind of person.' said Remus. 'Even if Lily lied to us, we really loved you as a baby. Just...don't forget that.' he promised her. 'We all loved you.'

'The times we gave you the high-high...the times we visited with toys and did magic tricks to make you giggle and laugh...those weren't a lie.' said Sirius softly. Carina's eyes widened. 'Godfather Ritual Blood Bond...its a ritual only Pureblood Families know. If _I didn't love you, that ritual wouldn't work and kill me instead_.' he told her to her shock. 'Same goes for supposedly betraying the Potters that night would have killed me on the spot. If I hated you when I saw that Will in Narvak's Office...I would have died on the spot.' he said. 'I grew to hate Lily for lying to us all but I can never hate you.' he choked out, shaking and gritting his teeth, his eyes in tears. 'You're innocent in all this!' he burst out. He started shouting, unaware that _the two boys next room can perfectly understand English_.

'Don't take on sins that aren't yours and be a kid you're supposed to be and enjoy life for once! Go to school! Have friends! Have fun with friends! Have a boyfriend I'm supposed to chase away with a stick or a shotgun or whatever! The sins of adults around you...don't take it as yours! You're supposed to be free! Don't do what the idiots back in our country want you to do for them! Give them all a big **fuck you**!' Sirius ranted angrily in a loud voice.

'...she already did.' Remus snorted. The chaos she left in her wake **definitely qualifies**. That, had been world-class Marauder Material they were proud of. 'Do as Sirius says pup. In fact, we ditched them ourselves and decided to live here. We have enough papers and qualifications to start anew in this place, to live as an ordinary family...so will you teach us Japanese?'

Carina cried.

But it was a cry of happiness that she was still loved by these two men.

xxx

'...what the hell happened in Britain...?' Gokudera shook, wide eyed. From disbelief and shock. For those words to come out, _just what kind of life did she live_?

Hibari was silent.

His eyes promised a lot of pain. Judging from the outburst, the implications wasn't so good regarding what his 'playmate' has to put up with as they had a silent agreement that they really should leave.

xxx

In the Sawada Residence...

Reborn was listening with a transmitter he hid beforehand when he checked his machine that records noises made in her living room and kitchen.

He was glad things were looking up for the second kid he was looking after.

xxx

Next day...

Carina was nervous. Very nervous.

Her father, is in school.

As the freaking school nurse.

At first, Sirius wanted to lynch him, until she told them about Reborn and what he found out for her so both sides got drunk and he had no memory of Lily. Only Lily had a memory of him as she was the first to wake up. It was fate that she went to Japan, met Reborn who knew her father...its practically destiny helping her by meeting the right people who would help her.

So they opted to talk to him instead before she could talk to him.

'Carina-san, are you...OK?' Gokudera took her aside on Lunch Break by the stairs. 'We left after dinner and the atmosphere was kinda tense.'

'I'm OK...I just had the closure I long wanted. It ended in a good way, not the bad way.' Carina smiled at him. 'I'm OK.'

'I hope so. We left when the shouting began...I won't pry but the most we heard is you're innocent.'

'I am. I was blamed for something I didn't do.' said Carina glumly. 'Where I came from...people are very presumptuous instead of looking for the right facts...and nobody bothered asking me for my side of the story. I don't want to think of them ever again. I washed my hands off them. Those two men were the only ones who believed me. They're my uncles in a way because they're friends with my late parents. They'll live in this town from now on too.' she said happily. 'They're talking to my father in the clinic now. Its uh...complicated.'

'Complicated?'

'...if you're an adult, never get drunk in a public bar. Ever.'

Gokudera wisely stayed silent.


	7. Marauders and the Trident

Marauders and the Trident

The Clinic...

As soon as the students are inside the classroom, Remus and Sirius made their way to the clinic.

Carina gave them instructions.

'OK, the dude's name is Shamal.' said Sirius. 'He controls nasty mosquitoes as weapons and we've seen the photo. Man, Goblin tech sure is incredible...'

'I'll say...compared to goblin magic, we're primitive by comparison...we're lambasted by the mainland as it is.' Remus shuddered.

'Bah, that's not our problem anymore!' Sirius grunted. 'We should enjoy life and we damn deserve it after the shit three of us put up with!' and they soon arrived at the clinic and opened the door.

xxx

Shamal was ready.

Reborn told him everything.

His daughter who suffered from cradle to present date as Reborn told him her background that she willingly told him, having trusted him due to his appearance.

His daughter and one-night stand who came from another type of community Reborn swore Omerta on so he had to tell her story in a way that did not give away magic or culture-related things, but her abilities are different he has no idea if she has flames as a result or not. However, by helping Tsuna long before she found out about some things, she wound up harmonizing with him which means she DOES have flames. He just can't tell what type due to the interfering energy of her maternal heritage so he'd do the Ring Test as soon as he gets the stupid rings from mainland. She is Tsuna's Guardian and the first one he unwittingly found because she hated his situation as it reflected her own in some way. And she unwittingly gained a Sky that same day! That was a month before Reborn came to town.

However, home situation aside, she is a huge personality in her 'community'...a status she despised and boy, did he tell him _why_. It played a huge role in why she ran away.

And all the girl wanted, was a home and a real family.

And as of last night, Reborn sent him an update as he left a transmitter. Damn, his girl is a real piece of work and to make things complicated, her two uncles are here, wanting to see him within good reason.

And right now, they're here.

'Yo.' he said, drinking scotch. 'Reborn told me you guys are coming.'

'You know what we're here for.' said Sirius tightly.

'I know.' said Shamal as the two men settled in his workplace... 'So...where do we start?'

'You're well informed then.' said Sirius. 'What do you think of having a kid?'

'To be honest, a man's greatest fear in a one-night stand is a shotgun wedding nine months after. Especially if the woman remembers who she slept with in what order and when before she and her family hunts down the man for responsibility.' Shamal deadpanned. 'But I found this out fifteen years after we both got drunk. Reborn dropped the bomb on me after sending me a long letter, and a test tube containing her samples for a DNA test. We matched alright.' he said. 'But when I thought I'd get a son when Reborn said I had a kid, I'm glad its a daughter. I really, really hate boys to the point I'm picky with my patients.'

'So that means you hate yourself because you're a guy?' Remus asked him incredulously.

'Its something I had to live with. But I still hate guys.' Shamal harrumphed. 'Reborn told me she's a good kid. For all the shit she put up with, its a miracle she is the way she is. Normally, people like her with a shitty life grow up to hate the world and everyone around them. All bitter, cynical and nihilistic. And Carina's on her way there. If she hasn't run away...that's what'll eventually become of her as she showed small, but certain signs. I dunno if I can even be a decent father. Been single all my life since I just can't see myself as one.'

'Then start learning jackass.' Sirius snorted. 'Do right by her and what you feel is right and good for her. That's a start.'

'Well, I just don't know how to face her yet.' said Shamal. 'Carina Estel...you named her well, Black.' he said with a somber smile. 'Godfather eh?'

'Well, my batshit insane family are all about stars. Practically tradition.' said Sirius. 'When James picked me...I had to find a damn good name. They say that love for a child starts by giving them a great name they can carry with pride. What would you have named her had you known from the start?'

'I'm half-italian half arab.' said Shamal. 'I'd name her Mirella Amira. Two names that say 'to admire a princess'. I definitely don't remember the lady I slept with. I tend to drink hard liquor on bar nights. But I remember the sensations of things that shouldn't be said in a school. And she's the only one I managed to sleep with when I get rejections most of the time...'

"Its said you're a damn shameless pervert of course you'd get rejected!" the Marauders thought with a twitch. And his first was Lily?!

'But at least I got a woman for one night and a good kid who knows what to do for her own sake.' said Shamal. 'Smart girl. Some idiot I know can learn from her. Any fathering tips?'

'...we just told you earlier.'

xxx

Come dismissal time...

Carina was shaking.

"This, is it." she thought as she got up with her bag. "I just hope Hibari won't be up to his usual antics again..."

Because she has no time for this.

She went to the clinic.

Only to see her father for the first time, but the thing is...he's dead drunk...with the Marauders!

This wasn't how she imagined it.

She decided to take it out on Hibari after vanishing the evidence that could get him fired by the Principal. The bottles, and the smell of drunks. That's if he decided to jump her after leaving the building.

He never came.

Gokudera DID say they wisely left, when Sirius ranted about her innocence and her rights as a child when they tiptoed their way out.

She was grateful.

xxx

At home...

She began cooking as she came home with Gokudera as usual.

Reborn took on where they left off of in English, teaching Tsuna and Yamamoto while its his job to perfect her Japanese...and teach her Italian.

In return for free meals of course. She makes breakfast, their bentos and dinner and Gokudera stays until ten pm.

'Hey Carina-san, are your uncles coming to dinner tonight?' Gokudera asked her curiously.

'Last I checked, they're dead drunk in the school clinic with my father I'm surprised Hibari-senpai hasn't killed them yet.' said Carina wryly. 'They'll come home with a hangover in one piece, or senpai colors them black and blue for being drunk in school premises, who knows?'

'Haa...'

'Well, since senpai...'

Knock! Knock!

'...he's here.' Gokudera deadpanned as he went to open the door. Carina giggled at that.

Because Hibari preferred 'carnivore dinners', she compensates at Breakfast and Lunch to add some vegetables and seafood. Every night, she has to cook either beef or pork. Because Beef is expensive unlike in the west, she tends to _steal it_ with one flick of a finger, transporting stuff she likes while taking advantage of crowds so her thievery won't be seen by security. Beef was easily the boys' favorite, because she steals the best damn beef, making 2kg beef steaks with different sauces, or making stews or soups with rice.

Yep, he's here as usual.

Her uncles came home around sundown with a whopping headache though. Around the time Gokudera's tutoring her and Hibari long gone.

'We feel like real crap.' Sirius complained, both men totally hung-over making Carina roll her eyes.

'Who told you to get drunk in school anyway?! I'm surprised Hibari-senpai hasn't kicked your asses yet for bringing drink and getting drunk in school!' Carina scolded. 'Anyway, that hangover is punishment enough! I got dinner ready!' she told them. 'Its in the kitchen.'

'Oh I see...and who is that boy over there?' Sirius asked with a nice smile...but said smile failed to hide the dark tone of his voice.

'Oh, he's the Japanese and Italian Tutor Reborn gave me, Hayato Gokudera.' said Carina, introducing Gokudera. 'He teaches me in exchange for meals. The Japanese I learned is Kansai Dialect by mistake, so he's teaching me common Japanese, the one almost everyone uses.'

'Why italian though?' Remus blinked, perplexed.

'No idea but I'm not complaining...'

'I-I promise I'm not doing anything weird, OK?!' Gokudera yelped frantically. 'I'm NOT that kind of guy!' Remus and Sirius observed his panicked expression of utmost fear.

'...he's the real deal.'

Needless to say Gokudera felt his hair turn whiter that day.

In the dining room...

'Wow, she's a great cook Moony!' Sirius choked out as tonight's dinner was a huge steak with a generous coating of gravy sauce, boiled potatoes and a white thingy(taro). Next to the steak was a vegetable soup made of mushrooms, carrots, and things they can't identify and a bowl of rice.

'The meat is so beefy in taste, very tender...Moony is very happy with this kind of meat Padfoot.' said Remus with a swoon. 'But he wishes he can eat it raw. She made it kinda rare.'

'You mean the wolf is happy with this meat?!'

'Pretty much!'

'Dang, she'll make a great wife but how many boys do we have to fend off if her cooking is this good?'

'Probably if word spread? I'd say dozens...we'd have to use you-know-what...'

xxx

After dinner, the two men went to the living room to observe the lessons.

Said lessons ended at around ten.

'How far is she in her lessons, Hayato?' Remus asked Gokudera as Carina went off to wash the dishes in the sink.

'Well, she's a fast learner, really fast learner sir.' said Gokudera. 'We once had a whole summer studying problem subjects since there are two other guys with us.' he said. 'The first idiot was a baseball nut that he favored baseball more than cracking his book open. He's a fast learner who breezed through Summer Remedial School. The second one has trouble with English and Math and since Science has bits of Math, yeah, that too. Carina-san helps with English and Math, and in return she gets troubled subjects from us as because of her troubled Japanese, her learning ability in a japanese school is somewhat crippled, her grades barely-average but still acceptable by this country's standards. By improving her Japanese, her grades are going up and up.' he explained. 'Well, Japanese are required to learn and master Kanji or living in this country would be difficult...'

'Is that so...how many kanji?'

Gokudera gave them the drill books.

'In theory we need to master grammar using about 2000 kanji...'

'WHAT?!' the two marauders looked absolutely horrified.

'What, we can master it in no time flat!' Gokudera scoffed. 'I mean, look at her! She said she mastered the elementary level and grammar in six months before coming here! All she needs now is the Middle School Level she missed since she's learning the Sophomore Year Kanji currently!'

'...' Remus and Sirius exchanged freaked-out looks.

'S-six months should be a breeze if she could do it...' Remus stammered out nervously.

'Y-yeah...its a short time...between that and going to the Gym, yeah.' Sirius nodded too quickly.

"I guess the 2000 thing shocked them so bad." Gokudera thought with comical flyaway hairs in chibi mode. 'Well, I'll be going back to my flat now!' and he went home.

xxx

When Gokudera was gone and Carina finished her chores, she cooked rice for tomorrow in order to worry about just the easier parts of breakfast and bento-making.

She's the envy of all housewives as she was able to make the perfect, fluffy white rice.

'Well...how's your day with him?' Carina asked them.

'He's still in shock that he knocked up a married woman and had a daughter with said woman...the latter of which he's glad as he immensely dislikes men he even can't stand himself, much less looking at himself in the mirror or in the showers when looking at himself he compensates by being a flirt and pervert.' said Sirius to her disbelief. 'While its OK he has drinking buddies, he stays at a distance from guys.'

'Oh...so if I were a guy he'd want nothing to do with me for being the wrong gender?' Carina stammered out, wondering if she brushed it way too close there. But the mere thought caused her healing fragile psyche(healing with having real friends) to crack.

'Who knows how far fatherhood would extend if you were a boy.' said Remus. 'I guess its lucky you're a girl. He and Reborn had a long talk. He had a long time to think about it. Since the time you told him in fact.' he said to Carina. 'Reborn got some of your hair from the bathroom floors and sent it to him for a laboratory test for paternity. He gave you a name based on his Italian-Arabian heritage. Mirella, 'to admire' in Italian...and Amira, 'princess' in Arabian. But he says Sirius named you very well enough its up to you what to keep.'

'OK.' Carina nodded. 'I guess I just have really bad luck with these things.' she sighed. 'I'll just make the most of what good I can get. He sure set a high bar either. I'm not exactly a princess.'

'Ah ah...parents can be biased.' Sirius tut-tutted. 'For every father, grandfather and uncle, a little girl in a family is always their princess.' he playfully lectured. 'You have to be an adult with a parental heart to understand the notion. Well, you're still young. You'll know what we mean when you pop out grandkids and look at the baby in your arms.'

'That's assuming I get married.' Carina snorted. 'How do people get married anyway? What starts it?'

'...well, how many male friends do you have?'

'In Japan? Um three while number four is still on debate...we have no idea how his head works.' Carina snorted. 'And we long gave up on it and accepted that's the way he is. These three guys I'm talking about is a year and two younger than me. Right now I don't feel any different. We're just friends.'

'Well, give it more time for things to change.' said Remus. 'You'll find that if you meet a boy who you can picture marrying and have children with, you know the feeling of falling in love soon enough.'

'Oh...OK. By the way, what floor are you two?'

'Ah, We're four floors above you.'

* * *

A:N- Our baby Meika, a Princess Shih-Tzu just died at 10:54 pm. An hour and thirteen minutes ago. A cousin remembered how long she has been with us when we, the actual owners FORGOT. She's been with us for ten years since we got her as a wee widdle thing. We have no idea of her age when she was sold to us so ten years plus two or three I guess, before they sold her to us...sob.


	8. Festival

Festival

School the next day...

'...what, is going on here?' Carina stated flatly as the whole school is freaking busy.

Right after school.

Taking out art materials, and the boys started on carpentry!

'Carina-san didn't you know? We have a Sports Festival coming up!' said a classmate. 'No such thing in the west?'

'Where I came from, no. My school doesn't do festivals.' Carina shook her head. Hogwarts does NOT do Festivals. The closest thing they have for fun, was the Quidditch Season and Hogsmeade Weekends.

'What?! That sucks!'

'Right, we'll never go to the west for schooling!' Carina sweatdropped. Her knowledge of muggle school in the west is limited so she has no idea if schools in major cities do festivals like schools in London. The only thing she knows is that her elementary one doesn't do festivals or other events before Hogwarts.

'Well, this, is your first festival girlie! And of course, we're making it possible so we start with the decor!'

Needless to say she got roped into the decor.

She discovered another means to have fun that doing arts and crafts like this...

...genuinely made her feel like a kid.

xxx

'Wow, I didn't know we actually had a festival here.' said Tsuna as in Class 1-A, they too, were doing building work. Tsuna's physical abilities are barely-there so the most he does, is help out with the decor, not building work like his two other friends.

'Well, my senpai in baseball club just won't stop keeping quiet about it so I knew in advance.' said Yamamoto. 'But the highlight is the Pole-Knocking Event.'

'How on earth can that be a highlight?' Gokudera asked him incredulously. His own imagination made it boring.

'Each teams from A, B and C will choose a champion who will sit on top of the pole that their teams carry. Its basically war wherein teams would do their darndest to shave off the support in order to knock down the rival champion.' said Yamamoto. 'Its gonna be brutal thus its just a boys' only event.' he said. 'Bruises aside, fractures are even possible since you can even climb the pole, and yank off the rival champion...and both of you will fall...you'll be lucky to land on people's heads but bad for you if you fell on the ground.'

'Well...wow.' Gokudera blinked.

'Sounds barbaric to me.' said Tsuna. 'We'd rather not get into that. Other events are at least, saner and more normal.' he griped before shuddering. 'And worse, _what if Hibari-senpai participates_? It'll be a carnage!'

'Nah, he hates crowding. Highly unlikely!' Yamamoto grinned with a cheerful hand-wave. 'Besides, he'll only do it if Carina-chan joined in despite the rules and she's the only one strong enough to go toe-to-toe with him! Too bad its a boys' only festival and no guy can give him a good fight. So we won't see him in Pole-Knocking.'

Tsuna and Gokudera exchanged looks.

'...he's right.'

xxx

After about two hours of work...she decided to finally see her father. And she has a good excuse.

'Yo.' Shamal greeted. His daughter finally visited him when both had trouble trying to see each other due to their own feelings about it, but she came first.

'I presume you heard about the school festival.' said Carina. 'Bloody hell, my old school doesn't have such a thing so it threw me out of whack.'

'Well, that's one school a parent shouldn't chuck their kids to.' Shamal snorted. 'School can't just always be study-study-study. There should be fun in between or the kids will go coo-coo.' he said. 'So are you hurt or anything?'

'No...just that I'll have to be a nurse on festival day so dad,' said Carina with a sheepish smile. 'Can you teach me how to patch people up?'

'Eh...?' Shamal did a double-take.

And on the day of the festival...

Her classroom's booth...is a Snack Booth by the school grounds. They sell pastries. The savory kind, and twelve types of drinks. Ten cold, two hot and she was the main chef who keeps supplying with the girls in charge of the finances as the profits would be split-evenly by the classmates.

She is the main chef while other girls help with being kitchen hands of course, in her apartment while Remus and Sirius keep guard on her Living and Bedroom as kids have a tendency to have 'fast hands' if they find something interesting. The living room is perpetually locked, with them taking turns for leaving for the toilet and watching anime all day. The girls switch places every three hours to sell and help her cook. They made enough stock to last a whole day, before they themselves, can enjoy the festival. They can make the drinks at school, as food was more important.

But for now, a shower, is in order. The festival will start, at 12 noon as the morning was for preparation and set-ups.

And she came dressed as a nurse.

Shamal sensed danger.

Instantly as the kind of uniform she wore, is something one would find on a cosplay convention. Innocent but still...well...y'know. That white uniform that showed her shape, pencil skirt that covered half her thighs, white stockings and white heels, complete with a nurse cap on her head.

'Carina! Can't you wear something longer than that?!' Shamal almost howled, as he had to deal with more boys who get enamored by this appearance. Even HE is not immune to this!

'No hospital I've been to won't let me borrow a uniform so I had to rent from a cosplay boutique!' Carina huffed in annoyance. 'At least its decent compared to the other uniforms I found in there!'

Shamal really doesn't want to know, as the Japanese has found newfound fetish fuel for fantasies lately. While he'd enjoy them on sexy adult women, his daughter? Nope, he'll draw a thick, red line with mosquitoes on guard.

'Well, since most of the bodies are men, someone has to do something!' Carina huffed, causing her father to sputter. 'Well, I'd best be off to watch the show. It's starting!' she said, taking out a huge box of medical supplies.

Very diluted healing pastes for one thing with fake labels, and some bandages, band aids and gauzes. And she sent Hibari a letter that she'd be borrowing some of his subordinates to help ahem, carry the bodies.

xxx

'Carina-san! You're the school nurse for the day?' Tsuna asked her excitedly.

'I have to be you know. Father hates the mere idea of touching men even if he's a doctor. He's a man-phobe so someone has to be a nurse.' Carina snorted. 'I hear you're the Champion for Team A?' Tsuna comically sobbed at that.

'It's all Reborn's fault! I wanted nothing to do with iiiit!' he wailed. 'Then there's Kyoko-chan's oniisan who agreed to it since he preferred being a soldier more than sitting on top of the pole!'

'Maa maa...I'm sure he'll take responsibility for what he did. He'll make sure you're OK up there, your only job is to hold on and oh, kick the faces of those trying to get to you and make _them_ fall.' she advised him kindly. 'Be sure to use the bathroom beforehand if you don't like heights! The event will start in ten minutes!'

'Y-yeah...thanks, Carina-san!' and Tsuna ran off.

'My oh my, a cute doll face on top of a pole when that's usually an uncouth brute's job...how this world has fallen.' Carina tut-tutted, shaking her head.

xxx

When the event began, only one word can be described about it.

Madness.

Its therefore understandable, that she has loads of patients lining up, but for those with bone fractures, had to go to the hospital after first-aid.

But!

'How on earth, did this happen?!' she swore as she began treating majority of the 'family'.

Due to Reborn's antics, Hibari joined the fray of a combined B+C Team on Sasagawa Ryohei's insistence and Reborn somehow managed to convince him to join in, resulting in a lot of casualties. And because Tsuna is capable of tactics with his improved mind, one headshot of the Dying Will Bullet got him fighting Hibari in his boxers. So for the first time, Hibari was bruised by someone else who wasn't her.

'Well, its time for Tsuna to earn Hibari's respect as well.' said Reborn.

'Er, you DO realize that comes with him jumping on his interests every after school like he does me since I caught his attention?' said Carina wryly. 'Without that bullet, he's defenseless. You really should start teaching him how to fight.'

'Oh, he knows how alright. But his body is still my problem I had to be careful in fixing him together with Shamal.' said Reborn. 'We can't do this in one go or he'll become a cripple. He has the ability of a normal person now, the klutziness gone so we have to sharpen and hone him before big trouble comes. So hopefully, nothing happens this year and the next and by then, he's good to go.' said Reborn. 'Its why he won against Hibari when normally, he will never win even with the bullet.'

'I hope so...well, I'm going home and make dinner now. Dad, you coming home?' Carina asked hopefully. Its been two weeks since they began talking...

'Yeah, as soon as these dweebs get the heck up.' Shamal grumbled. 'I can't leave them here or the Principal will harp at me for it.'

'By the way Carina, its time for a test.' said Reborn, taking out six rings. Six rings with the same design, but with different colored jewels. Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Purple, and a Bluish-Purple one. 'Wear all of them and then study the feel of my flames...so you can focus on bringing out yours, and use the rings as focus to channel and project them out.' he instructed. 'So we can determine your type. We are doing a Dying Will Flame-Type Test.'

'Ah, OK.' Carina put on all the rings. As she did so, Shamal watched. Due to her status, its inevitable that she's in for the mafia community, allegiance is to Vongola so for her sake, he had to make plans. He was once a freelancer but in his future, his own allegiance will be permanent as well. 'Hey, what's father's type? And can the same be done to Moony and Padfoot?'

'Well, it depends all on them.' said Reborn as he created a Sun Fireball. Carina poked it with a finger to get how it feels like...before channeling her own. Its not magic. Its something else. Dying Will means one's willpower mixed with life energy called Wave Energy...and training takes years. But for Carina who used magic for thirty-two months of her life, its easy for her to figure things out faster. 'Use what fuels your motivations, and the resolve and resolution sworn for it. Then use the rings as foci so we can determine your talent. Shamal is a Mist, so you may have inherited his type, or your mother's.'

Carina did her test...and what was strong, was her Lightning Flames while her Mist Flame was four times weaker.

'I see...she's a dual-type.' Shamal noted. 'But as far as Mist goes, with that level, she can never plant images in people's heads, hypnotize and mind control. The most she can do with Mist, is construct with limited power but she can only make a form and whether she wants it blunt or sharp. Combining it with Lightning, you get an Electric Energy Construct.'

'A what?' Carina blinked.

'This is to give you an idea.' Shamal put on his own ring, and created an illusion of him holding a green energy construct out of a sword. 'You watch anime right? Think Yu Yu Hakusho.' Carina's eyes lit up in recognition and she finally understood. 'Since your constructing abilities are frail, you can compensate with Lightning's Hardening ability.'

'Oh!'

'For now, keep those two rings, and get practicing.' said Reborn as Carina took off the other rings. 'I need to look after the others. Gokudera and Tsuna are official. Its Yamamoto, Sasagawa and Hibari are still on debate even if they're ideal.' he said. 'I still need to observe them more.'

Thus at home, she practices her skills.

October 14 came.

As she has a great distaste for Tsuna's mother with good reason, she sent Tsuna 6kg of Kobe Beef for the woman to use for his birthday as a gift, and how to cook it without burning it because its THAT quick to cook due to its marbling. She just didn't want to see the woman and Reborn knows it.

On the other hand, her real father and the Marauders got along...as long as they kept their distance. Sirius and Remus took to eating healthy and taking to the Gym...as a future precaution, and training in the mountains hard. They have rusted due to horrible life conditions out of nasty circumstances they didn't ask for.

They, and Carina regard their home country as _their enemy._ So they're taking training really seriously.


	9. Cured Discord

Cured Discord

More tests were done.

Due to Sirius and Remus being Magicals, they were 'cloudy' to Flame-Users, unable to tell their types at first glance when normally, they could at a feel alone.

They needed the Ring Test too, while Carina was happily playing with her newfound toys.

She's making constructs willy nilly for training, but application in combat, she learns from the men in her life and of course, anime.

Reborn knew that these men, like Carina, put up with a lot of crap in their lives that they easily and effortlessly activated in mere minutes.

The thing was, both men were Discorded.

Discorded by circumstances of their lives, not by losing their Sky, Flame Rejection, Sky Infection or Betrayal in the worst manner possible, particularly life-threatening levels.

Number 4 is Sirius, and Remus was a different kind of rejection and two words in yet different circumstances easily made them activate.

Sirius was a Discorded Storm, and Remus was a Discorded Cloud. Carina was a Discorded Lightning that slowly heals in time because Tsuna was her Sky and she finally had people she could actually call friends, with her magic healing her. The men however, needed a good Sky before they can go on the mend like she had. Its a miracle the magicals didn't go insane, maybe its because that for all the crap they went through, as long as they had someone to go back to, they managed to retain their sanities.

The three magicals in town literally had only each other, and no one else. Its how they hung on as a focus, and their magic keeps them 'together'. Humans don't have that luxury. Without magic, like any Discordant, they went insane from the pain. The pain is mostly mental, spiritual and emotional that no pain reliever can relieve.

He never thought its possible to heal from Discord or maybe its because its thanks to their magic as witches and wizards?

Reborn once described Discord to Carina in private and wanted to try and see if magical energy, along with intent can help him heal from Discord.

By nature, ALL Arcobalenos are Discorded Elements as their Skies keep dying, until their own end is nigh. Never knowing Harmony and badly-damaged at that! Sheesh...its only what they are that keeps them sane and stable, but the pain still eats at them.

So when tried out...Carina's focus was so great, however.

He healed from the damages of Flame Discord, but obviously, there are some things that not even magic can't fix, namely, his Curse. Unless she knows its nature but its Omerta-Sealed, not even magic can help him and Carina is not yet a high-ranking mafioso to be privy unless she and her family become official. She's just a Guardian Candidate which is just a rank higher than Mafia Neophytes. And unlike Neophytes whose positions are steady until promotion, Guardian Candidates are at risk every day of losing their position to someone better than them to a Sky they're under.

However, unlike in Italy where politics flows ripe, Namimori is an environment wherein Tsuna, a high-ranking mafioso by hereditary position can get guardians without political dancing balls in the way. The boy wanted the same thing as Carina, real friends. So his situation unlike most mafia heirs, was ideal out of sheer luck.

But upon graduating Junior High, goodness knows they'll be tossed in Mafia Academy by Vongola so Reborn has three years to prepare all of them for that scenario.

Then there's Hibari Kyoya, a Senior. He does as he pleases yet somehow his grades are stellar despite his lack of attendance. He just only attends in quiz days and test days, no more, no less. But he's not trained enough to go to Mafia Academy yet...

Clouds are the most troublesome element in existence, yet Skull somehow 'broke the rules' as he may be a Cloud, but he sure as hell never acted like one even before he got involved with their lot. Well, when asked, Skull was a stuntman celebrity famous in the Stunt Circles. His territory was basically, his adoring fans and found a way to look adult in public somehow even if it HURT LIKE HELL before shrinking back. By using his Propagation Factor, he rapidly multiplied his cells temporarily to shapeshift into his adult body as he could never let go of his thrill-seeking bike rides.

For someone barely-educated, he came up with such a trick which was impressive, and no Cloud Arcobaleno had done what he had, not even the guy before him thought of it, according to Luce.

Sadly due to the curse, he can't make it permanent...yet out of all of them, he was the closest to 'having it normal' much to Viper's chagrin as the Esper hated their situation the most.

Well, no wonder he said Reborn and Colonello's usual smacking doesn't hurt him much when he's being annoying/an idiot. He's putting up with pain way worse.

But for now, Reborn's Discord was healed and the pain it caused was gone.

'Its...gone...' he told her. The pain brought by Discord that made many insane, but the Arcobaleno are spared from, was gone.

'Really? I didn't know I can do that either!' said Carina happily.

'Well, Magic breaks all rules provided its user knows how.' said Reborn. 'But sadly, due to Omerta I can't tell you what this curse actually does or the Vindice will haul us off. Magic can probably break this curse, but...'

'I get it but we obviously don't like it.' Carina said wryly, causing the Arcobaleno to sigh. 'But at least your Discord healed.'

'We're a thing to be envied by any flame-active in our shoes.' Reborn snorted. 'I better tell the others because if they sense me being healed and didn't tell them how, they'll be onto me like hungry sharks on bloody fresh meat. I may be the strongest hitman, but not even I can take on Fon. Our fields are different he can beat me after considerable trouble. There's a difference between hitman and warrior.' that, and he has to maintain productive, beneficial relationships to make his life easier too as making powerful enemies is a big NO in his book.

'Well, just keep me out of trouble and I'm OK with helping them out.' said Carina.

'That's a deal.'

Sure enough, Carina met the Arcobaleno one by one due to their busy schedules.

Fon was first since he operates in China. He heavily resembles Hibari, except he was kinder and polite. But also on a rush as China hardly gives him a break but at least money rains for him.

'If I had known that guy has no girlfriend, I could have sworn he's a teenage parent...' Carina swore as Fon left, grateful for her help.

'That's not possible as Fon is older than the brat you know of.' Reborn snarked. He knows full well she meant Hibari, the resemblance is uncanny...

Second to come, was Mammon who insisted to her on a dream they meet alone without Reborn knowing he came. He was a hooded baby in black with purple triangles on his cheeks.

'Hello.' he said, hovering in the air with a snakey halo above his head. 'I never thought Reborn would find a rare treasure in a useless town like this. I guess he too, is looking for a cure behind our backs.'

'Well, useless town it may be but being normal is nice sometimes.' said Carina as Mammon came to her for healing. 'Just that as he said, because with Vindice, he can tell me how it works so I have no idea if my power can fix that or not. The most I can do was heal your Discord.'

'Mu. Understandable. I don't want their unwanted attention either. It just irks me that its so near yet so far.' the Mist Arcobaleno grumbled as he felt himself heal through her unusual power that made it possible. However, only Reborn was trusted with her secrets 'through a deal' they made. 'Ahhhh...' he sighed in bliss. 'I put up with this for about 25 years now its been so long I forgot what's it like without it.'

Mammon paid her 80000 euros. Around over 10.4 mil in yen, and a guarantee on her and her family's safety, unless 'some things just can't be helped'.

Next were a pair a week after he came. Colonello and Lal Mirch.

'Wow, you really ARE young...I thought he's having us on, hey!' Colonello exclaimed.

'I get that a lot.' Carina said wryly with an eye roll. 'But still, while Colonello is a real one, I'm not sure what my power will do to Lal given her status. Are you prepared?'

'I sure am...I know you know what it means to be Discorded.' said Lal.

'Yeah. Reborn told me horror stories enough that Mercy Kill is actually the nicest thing one can do for Discordeds.' the pair shuddered at that.

Once Lal had her turn however...

Her Pacifier turned temporarily blue, and she became a ten years old child in appearance, before the Pacifier turned to stone with black squiggles again. The size however, caused her clothes to tear apart, forcing Colonello to look away.

'Uh...wasn't expecting that...' Carina croaked, wide-eyed in disbelief.

'Wasn't expecting this either.' Lal agreed, just as dumbstruck. 'Well, I'm an Incomplete to begin with...gimme a check-up!' she quickly demanded as Carina quickly did so by touching her head to use her powers.

'...since you really are an Incomplete Arcobaleno, unlike the official guys who are physically unlucky, you at least, will slowly return to your original body in different phases until your body stops aging again due to your status. Well, assuming you live that long...since I ended up aging your body when my intent was to heal you, you have over a decade to return to your true form before you're 'out of time' again.' Carina chirped. 'Young and beautiful forever, most beautifully-vain ladies would kill to be you right now.'

'Holy shit Lal!' Colonello exclaimed incredulously. 'At least you're better off than us! Viper's gonna shit bricks!'

'Language around a minor, idiot!' Lal scolded, socking his head with her fist.

After that, Carina had to give Lal her old Hogwarts Uniform that she re-sized(with the school badge gone and without the robe) and Colonello squeed how good she looked in a skirt, earning him a bonk from the embarrassed woman.

The pair left with Colonello giving her a gift, which was his guarantee that she can have fun and shop in Mafia Land for free anytime she wished as long as she wore it.

Next to come was Skull.

'The Great Skull is here!' Skull cried, jumping into the apartment through the window.

'I heard from Reborn you created a clever trick.' Carina spoke as Skull looked sheepish.

'Well I was so angry and frustrated that I lost what I am until I came up with it.' he said. 'Temporary, hurts like hell but at least I can still do stunt-biking! But when Luce was gone which I heard days after Skull-sama felt pain I can never describe nor compare to transforming, I learned what my pain was...nasty. You can get rid of it, right?'

'Yup, I sure can.' Carina beamed in her smile. 'Only you and Verde are left.'

'That's kinda strange.' Skull commented. 'Out of all of us, he or Viper woulda been first here but he's strangely last.'

'Probably a busy schedule...Reborn joked he doesn't even eat or sleep in the name of science, but severe stress and not sleeping for a day can kill anybody. And you'd be the first to know if one of you bites it.'

'Yeah...'

With that, Carina proceeded to heal Skull before checking him over for other things to worry about.

'Skull, you might want to see a doctor.'

'Eh?! Why?!'

'You didn't notice due to your abilities and the pain that came with it, but you have both Colon and Prostate Cancer at earliest stages...' Carina winced. 'Babyhood Curse sure didn't stop the last one.'

'WHAT?!' Skull shrieked in horror and freak out. 'But I don't know any Mafia Doctor!' he wailed. 'I'm a civilian despite my status! I never mingled with mafioso unless its the others!'

'Well, I know one guy...'

xxx

Shamal twitched as his daughter brought him the Cloud Arcobaleno who has two developing cancers.

As much as he hated men, he had no choice as due to Skull's position, the guy dying too early is out of the question.

He charged money, double than what a normal civilian would pay as he hated touching men.

'Phew...I didn't know you know a doctor...' said Skull in relief.

'He's my father you know. You're lucky he's a doctor who won't ask.'

'Y-yeah, really lucky.' Skull shuddered. 'I'd love to see a civilian doctor's face and explain myself away if I shrunk at the wrong time on the operating table...'

Carina cringed.

Yeah, good luck with that, especially with the Vindice's hyper-spidey senses on rulebreakers.

Last indeed to come, was Verde. He came at around second week of December.

Apparently, Reborn's mail was buried in his research notes in his messy desk, he saw it way beyond the sent date.

'Its OK to do stuff for science, just don't forget to clean your room and organize.' Carina sweatdropped as she fixed him.

'Well, a great mind such as mine cannot wait over something so minor as long as I get results.' said Verde. 'But still, may I have a sample of that power you used? That could be revolutionary once I figure out how this can be reproduced without a source to cure Discord.'

'I'm not even sure if it can be stored...Reborn told you that this power fries electric circuits, right? If you find a way to store my energy for study without it getting fried, knock yourself out.'

'Indeed. This is a new interesting topic!' Verde exclaimed in glee. 'I shall have to see if I can make a container so I can study the samples!'

'Er just remember, this energy evaporates fast, OK?'

To be frank, Carina knew he can't do squat if he's using machines...she decided to let him give up on his own. 'Anyway, same as the other guys. My family's safety and one favor I can call on from you anytime.' Carina chirped.

'Of course young lady, nothing is for free in this world.'

Of course, the Vindice naturally got wind of this as all Arcobaleno Guardians are horribly Discorded, getting worse each time their Skies die. Yet six of them are miraculously cured?!

Skull was the easiest to make talk since he's the easiest to find and still lives as a civilian(and scared of them as hell even though he need not fear them as he's not a mafioso), unlike the others who are mafioso and they had protocol to follow.

So needless to say, Carina was ready to fight when Vindice visited her house. She was cooking when she felt a 'dreadful presence' behind her.

 _Carina, when a Vindice appears, they carry this aura of dread you cannot describe, especially if you know that if they see you, your fate is sealed._

 **Peace, Ms. Potter.** said the Vindice that appeared. **You have not committed a crime. However, we are interested in your ability.**

'...that means telling you the same rules I told Reborn and my newly-discovered father.' Carina sighed. 'It'll be a long talk again...' she said, with a flick of her wrist, the fridge door opened by itself, and a small plate with cake came out, and from the dish container, a fork came out, stabbed itself on the cake, and landed on the dining table.

The Vindice stared...

If one can see his face under the bandages, Carina would have seen his WTF expression...

xxx

Vendicare...

The other Vindice listened through a listening device one of their own wore linking to their radio.

The fact that hidden societies of magic users existed.

Their mentalities.

Their culture.

And why Carina left that world with justified reason, followed by her two godfathers who were just as fed-up.

Carina was chosen by Reborn as Lightning Guardian for his student, Vongola's last heir but she was a Mist-Secondary from her father, thus only capable of combining both to create Solid Energy Constructs. She can't make illusions at all since her secondary was too weak. It was a better option than the five year old from the Bovino Family at least...that, and before knowing about the Mafia, she actually did the heir a favor out of goodwill, and out of sheer dislike of shared circumstances.

But his case was controversial at worst...what was it that she saw in the last heir that she half-fixed?

/I don't know what the hell I saw. His body's energy flow...it has a wonky flow, like a caterpillar struggling to get out of a tight hole, constricted tightly with barely little strings of energy coming out. As a result, he's a cosmic joke in intelligence, clumsiness and poor physical ability. I can only do so much in fixing it since I don't know its true nature I had to compromise. I fixed his mental abilities so he won't be bullied in school anymore...Reborn and father are working on the physical part that he now has the ability of a normal person, but far from combat ability. VEEEERY far. He can't even use his flames yet. They had to take it slow or risk crippling him for life. Father won't tell me his condition. Its Omerta-sealed again! Is it that bad? Or did they know how it happened, yet unable to deal with it so all they could do was help Tsuna in another way somehow? I had to keep modifying the memories of his peers to prevent bullying but too much and they'll become mentally-incapacitated, I hope they hurry up./


End file.
